Zahara
by CarysIsis
Summary: Alors qu'Atlantis vient de subir des pertes inestimables, un homme du nom de John Sheppard arrive sur la cité, Les missions reprennent, mais au cours d'une mission Le militaire va retrouvé une personne pas si inconnue...Shweir et mckeller chap 13 enfin
1. Chapter 1

_Zahara_

_**AUTEURS :** Morgane (Carys) et Johnelizabeth_

_**EMAIL** bastien.morganeclub-internet.fR et nortier.leaclub-internet.fr_

_**Forum sur les couples d'Atlantis :**_ http://190815.aceboard.fr

_**SAISON :** Saison 3, 4…_

_**CATEGORIE :** Romance (shweir) à fond les manettes lol _

_**RESUME **: Et si, Elizabeth avait disparue à la fin de assiégés partie 3, et que John n'était arrivé qu'après, avec le dédale…_

_**ARCHIVES** Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_**DISCLAIMER** Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

**NOTE DES AUTEURS** :

_Cette fic, malgré le résumé, et je peux vous l'assuré 100 Shweir !!!!! Ce n'est pas John, avec une autre personne, mais bien une histoire avec John et Elizabeth ! Faites nous confiance lol _

_Alors, voila que dire, à part que c'est notre troisième bébé avec mon lapinou adoré ! (Ben oui, faut compter Dispute conjugale et Cesse la pluie lol) et que cela ne sera pas le dernier ! J'ai été super heureuse d'écrire cette fic avec toi mon lapin, merci d'être là, merci de m'encourager, de me faire rire, d'être toi !!!!!!! Je t'adore et je ne te le dirais jamais assez !!! Gros bisous mon lapinou !!!!_

Fini. Tout était fini. Il avait tout perdu. En une fraction de seconde, en une nuit. Toute sa vie qui vole en éclat. Tout ce qu'il avait construit. La famille qu'il avait trouvée. Il ne restait plus que lui. Ce qu'il pouvait se sentir seul à présent ! Dans ce grand laboratoire vide. Autrefois, il l'appelait son antre, il arrivait toujours à se réfugier dans ce lieu paisible, rien qu'à lui, c'était son univers. Aujourd'hui tout cela paraissait bien loin. La cité semblait déserte bien qu'à l'extérieur régnait une agitation inouïe. En réalité, cette cité avait perdu son âme. Cette cité ne ressemblait plus à celle qu'il avait connu. Cette cité n'était plus la sienne. Elle appartenait aux Anciens, elle appartenait aux démons du passé. Elle appartenait à tout le monde et elle n'appartenait à personne. Lui moins qu'à tout autre. Il lui semblait que plus jamais il ne pourrait être heureux sur cette cité, devenu, pour lui, une étrangère.

Il remplit sa tasse de café, à force il ne les comptait plus, au moins ce n'était pas de l'alcool. Une étrange fumée sortait de sa tasse, une étrange odeur régnait dans la pièce, un étrange sentiment l'envahissait. Ce sentiment qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, cette trop grande solitude. En cet instant, si elle avait été là, sur cette cité, elle serait venue le voir, pour n'importe quelles raisons mais elle serait venue. Durant cette année, ils avaient appris à se connaître mais pas seulement, être coupés de la planète où ils étaient nés les avait tous rapprochés. Oui, elle serait venue, elle savait quand il n'allait pas bien, elle savait qu'il venait dans cet endroit et pouvait y rester des heures, elle savait ce qui l'apaisait comme ce qu'il l'énervait, elle savait tant de choses de lui. Il était presque sûr qu'elle l'aimait mais lui, l'aimait-il ? Il était trop tôt, il ne savait pas encore bien où il en était dans ses sentiments et elle le savait, elle le laissait faire, elle le laissait aller à son rythme sans jamais le brusquer. Elle le comprenait.

Elle comptait tellement pour lui. C'était une des seules personnes qui arrivait à le faire se sentir aimé et ça c'était tellement nouveau pour lui. Ici, en faisant partie de cette expédition, il avait découvert sa famille de cœur et ca, c'était bien plus qu'il pouvait en rêver.

Mais on lui avait pris tout cela, ce jour là. A présent, il se sentait tellement démuni. Ce jour là, il avait perdu sa famille. Ce jour là, il était devenu orphelin de cœur.

Il avala une gorgée de café et s'assit sur sa chaise, repensant à tous les événements de la nuit passée. C'est fou, tout ce qu'il avait la vieille et le néant qu'il possédait à présent. Il rit, d'un rire nerveux, presque sadique. Au fond, tout cela était follement comique. Pourquoi la vie lui aurait-elle laissé la seule chose qui comptait dans sa vie ? L'avait-il mérité ? Avait-il fait quelque chose pour les garder ? Non, non, il s'était contenté de vivre pour une fois. A croire que cela n'était pas suffisant ! Son rire devint de plus en plus triste et une larme roula le long de sa joue. Il ne les avait pas pleurés, il se l'était refusé, qu'allaient-ils penser de lui de là où ils étaient ?

C'était la première larme qui passait le barrage de ses yeux et elle était tout sauf libératrice, il avait envie de pleurer mais savait qu'après rien n'irait pas mieux. Il avait envie de pleurer, de s'arrêter et de recommencer à pleurer. Mais il ne devait pas oublier sa réputation, scientifique arrogant jusqu'au bout des ongles. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer. Les gens comme lui ne font pas cela. Il se reprit, effaça d'un revers de la main cette traîtresse larme et avala une autre gorgée de café.

Tout ça à cause ces sales bêtes ! Foutu bestioles ! Foutu cité ! Foutu Dédale à arriver dix milles ans après la bataille ! Foutu vie !

Il se leva et se posta devant la fenêtre de son laboratoire pour admirer le décor qui s'offrait à lui. C'était, certes, magnifique en tant normal mais à ce moment là on aurait dit qu'un pétrolier venait de polluer l'océan. Le ciel était gris, presque orageux. Ce qu'il avait trouvé d'une beauté époustouflante durant la dernière grande tempête à présent ne ressemblait plus à grand chose. L'extérieur avait un arrière goût de défaite. Ils avaient quand même réussit à repousser les wraiths.

Enfin, jusqu'à la prochaine fois, tôt ou tard, ils découvriraient bien qu'Atlantis n'avait pas été détruite et qu'ils les avaient berner. Teyla avait raison, ils ne seraient jamais en paix et jamais heureux tant que la menace Wraith ne planerait au dessus de leur tête. Teyla…au moins, une personne chère à son cœur qu'il n'avait pas perdue. Que faisait-elle en ce moment? Etait-elle, tout comme lui, en train de ruminer les derniers événements de cette fameuse nuit ?

Il y avait aussi Carson, le pauvre devait se sentir affreusement mal avec tous les blessés qu'on lui avait envoyés et qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. Ils devaient avoir, tous les trois, à peu près les mêmes pensées en cet instant. A faire et refaire la longue liste de ce qu'il avait perdu et de ce qu'il pourrait, peut-être un jour, ramasser dans les débris de leur vie.

Un éclair passa devant ses yeux, le tonnerre commençait à se déchaîner. Et dire qu'il croyait que sur Atlantis, il faisait tout le temps beau. Le temps sur la cité devait varier en fonction de l'humeur de ses habitants, comme les bagues-change-couleur que l'on vend aux jeunes filles. Lui qui s'était moqué de sa sœur lorsqu'elle avait acheté ce drôle d'objet sans intérêt. Elle savait bien quand elle changeait d'humeur alors pourquoi avait-elle besoin de ce gadget ? Malgré son esprit de scientifique, c'était une chose qu'il n'avait pu comprendre. Mais il devait bien avoué qu'avoir un ciel bleu clair et dégagé l'aurait profondément irrité en cette journée. Ainsi, il avait au moins l'impression que la nature souffrait avec lui. Ainsi, il avait élucidé le mystère des bagues-change-couleur.

L'agitation qui régnait dans le couloir lui donna la nausée, malgré que sa porte soit fermée, les entendre était insupportable. Ne pouvait-il pas rester calme une journée ? Respecter son deuil ? Se souvenir des personnes qui leur avaient permis de vivre ici ? Ces personnes qui comptaient tant pour lui et qui avait laissé un tel vide. Tout semblait différent et pourtant rien n'avait changé, les murs étaient toujours là, au moins une choses que les wraiths n'avaient pas pu détruire mais rien n'était plus pareil…

Ils avaient tous tant perdu durant cette bataille, il était égoïste de ne penser qu'à lui, il n'était pas le seul à avoir perdu des êtres chers, c'était un coup dur pour tout le monde. Ils devaient tous se serrer les coudes mais à présent il ne voyait plus vers qui aller en prétextant un attentat à base d'agrumes dans le repas du midi ou un scientifique incompétent qu'on devait absolument interner en asile pour son manque de culture sur la beauté de la physique quantique. Ainsi et sous différent prétexte, il allait voir ses amis pour aller réconforter ou se faire réconforter. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir vu que derrière la carapace, la façade d'arrogance et l'univers qui l'entourait, il y avait un cœur en or. Il faut dire qu'il ne laissait pas grand monde s'en apercevoir. Mais eux avaient su le deviner. Surtout elle, celle qu'il considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Il avait toujours eu l'impression que cette femme avoir le pouvoir de cerner n'importe quelle personne en un regard. Au fil du temps, surtout depuis leur arrivée sur la cité en réalité, ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés mais il n'y avait jamais eu d'ambiguïté dans leur relation, ils étaient simplement amis mais d'excellent amis. Elle l'avait si vite compris, alors que les autres ne voyaient que l'apparence, du premier coup, elle avait su ce qu'il cachait en lui : bien plus que ce qu'il laissait voir. Elizabeth avait toujours été là pour lui et vice versa, comme lorsqu'ils avaient découvert dans un des laboratoire de la cité, une vieille femme qui s'était révélée être elle avec quelques millions d'années en plus. Ils n'en avaient jamais parlé franchement mais il lui avait montré qu'il était là et cela lui suffisait amplement. Avoir quelqu'un sur qui compter au cas où. Au fond, c'était tout ce qu'ils désiraient.

Et puis, il y avait Marshall, qui d'ailleurs, n'avait jamais aimé qu'on l'appelle comme cela. Mais de lui, il acceptait quasiment tout, derrière son apparente froideur et son professionnalisme débordant d'enthousiasme à faire fuir un haricot, on découvrait vite une personne d'exception. Il était prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver n'importe lequel d'entre eux et l'avait prouvé à de nombreuses reprises. Le colonel Sumner, comme il aimait qu'on l'appelle, était vraiment un bon ami. Ils se chamaillaient sans arrêt sur tout et sur rien mais au fond ils s'aimaient bien. La sympathie s'était installée entre eux suivie d'une belle amitié, maintenant à jamais rompue. Ils étaient tous les trois, très vite, devenu ami. Le chef scientifique, le chef militaire et la chef de l'expédition…

Et bien sûr, il y avait eu Kate. Cette femme magnifique, cette femme qui l'aimait. Cette femme qu'il croyait frêle et fragile, cette femme qui était morte en lui sauvant la vie. Elle avait tant fait pour lui, elle avait tant fait pour toute cette cité. En tant que psychologue, elle avait aidé énormément de monde à mettre leur peur de côté et à se concentrer sur leur travail. Elle avait soigné leurs inquiétudes, pansé leurs blessures, bandé leur souffrance. Elle était exceptionnelle, si seulement il s'en était rendu compte avant, si seulement rien qu'une fois, il lui avait ces trois petits mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit à aucune femme. Pourtant, elle le méritait. Et, elle méritait aussi mieux que lui…

Le vent frappait contre les vitres de son laboratoire, il se détacha alors de cette vision chaotique et retourna à sa tasse de café devenu froide. Il la vida malgré tout et s'en resservit une autre bien chaude. Il déposa un sucre dans le liquide et le regarda fondre comme neige au soleil. Comme avait fondu tous leurs espoirs de victoire…


	2. Chapter 2

FLASH BACK

La bataille avait été éprouvante entre les préparatifs d'autodestruction, le virus informatique dans la base de données, le satellite a remettre en marche et bien sûr les trois vaisseaux ruches fonçant droit sur Atlantis. Tous étaient fatigués, épuisés. Mais la bataille ne faisait que commencer, seulement un des trois vaisseaux ruches avait été abattu et le plus dur restait à faire. Ils n'avaient plus d'armes de défense, il ne leur restait plus qu'une seule option : évacuer la cité. Option qui leur paraissait à tous inconcevable, abandonner un tel potentiel, une telle aventure. La plus belle de leurs vies. Tous ce qu'ils avaient découvert en même pas un an. Cet endroit, cette galaxie, ces différents peuples, ces technologies. Il se sentait chez eux. Et aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de quitter leur maison mais il ne pouvait pas risquer que les wraiths découvre l'adresse de leur planète d'origine.

La plus grande partie de la cité avait déjà été évacuée, le dernier groupe dont le Docteur Weir, le Docteur McKay et le Colonel Sumner faisait partie se tenait prêt quitter les lieux dans la salle de commande.

-Cette fois-ci, on ne peut plus reculer, à moins que quelqu'un ai une autre idée…demanda Elizabeth, presque suppliante, regardant tour à tour Marshall et Rodney à la recherche de la petite étincelle de génie qui leur permettraient de rester.

Mais toutes les idées avaient été épuisé et à moins d'un miracle…

-Dans ce cas, aidez-moi à armer le système d'autodestruction.

Quand ce fut fait, un bruit assourdissant retentit dans toute la cité à intervalle régulier. C'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Pourtant, il aurait peut-être mieux valu.

La vague bleuté de la porte des étoiles fit son apparition.

-Activation non programmé, annonça un technicien.

-On a un code d'identification ?

-Oui, madame, c'est la Terre.

-Baisser le bouclier, ordonna la dirigeante, soulagée.

Elizabeth dévala les marches tandis que plusieurs militaires traversaient la porte en inspectant les lieux, un d'eux s'avança vers Elizabeth et se présenta comme le Colonel Evrett. Marshall couru vers la salle d'embarquement accompagné de Rodney et sauta dans les bras du nouveau Colonel, étreinte purement masculinement amicale, accompagné d'une tape dans le dos et d'un "qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?".

-Je suis venu te sauver. Apparemment, tu peux pas te passer de moi.

Le Colonel sourit. En ces temps difficile, cela faisait toujours plaisir de retrouver un vieille

ami et surtout un vieille ami ayant apporté des bombes nucléaires.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ? demanda McKay en désignant les caisses entreposer devant la porte.

-Ceci, c'est notre nouveau moyen de défense.

Le Colonel n'en dit pas plus et fit un signe de tête à Marshall pour qu'il le suive et demanda a plusieurs militaires de le rejoindre en salle de briefing. Elizabeth l'interpella mais il lui remit une enveloppe avant qu'elle n'est pu prononcer un mot.

-Signer de la main du Général O'neill.

Elizabeth lu attentivement la lettre avant d'ajouter.

-Je devrais être à cette réunion, ceci est peut-être une opération militaire comme me l'a gentiment fait remarqué le Général O'neill dans sa lettre mais je reste la dirigeante de cette cité et…

-Et si nous parlons que quoi que ce soit d'autres concernant la cité nous vous en informerons, pour l'instant nous allons établir notre stratégie de défense.

-Ca ne m'avait pas échapper, répliqua Elizabeth.

-Parfait, es ce que quelqu'un pourrait éteindre cette alarme, ordonna le Colonel à un n'importe quelle personne sachant le faire.

Alors qu'il montait les dernières marches, il sentit un bras sur son torse et se retourna vers la personne accroché à ce bras : Marshall. Il lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il commandait cette base depuis plus longtemps que lui et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de se passer du Docteur Weir. Après avoir passer de nombreuses mission ensemble, les mots deviennent inutiles. Sur quoi, le Colonel Evrett se retourna vers la dirigeante et lui dit dans un sourire plein d'excuses :

-Docteur Weir, nous feriez vous l'honneur de vous joindre à nous pour cette réunion.

-Mais avec joie, répondit-elle, aussi bien contente d'avoir gagner ne serait ce qu'une bataille pour la journée que d'avoir été défendu par son ami.

La réunion débutât après que Marshall ait rappelés le personnelle sur Atlantis. Evrett expliqua qu'en attendant l'arrivé du Dédale, ils devraient s'en sortirent seuls mais bien armés. Il exposa son plan génial aux deux dirigeants, lequel fut accepté à l'unanimité. Des bombes spatiales qui feraient exploser les deux vaisseaux ruches lorsqu'ils s'en approcheraient : une idée excellente. Enfin, à la base, les wraiths ayant détectés les bombes, ils avaient envoyés vers eux une multitudes de roches qui firent explosé les bombes sans leur causer le moindre dommage. Le plan du Colonel se noya donc dans les profondeurs de l'océan d'Atlantis. Le plan de secours restait toujours le même mais avec l'arrivé du Dédale dans quelques jours l'espoir était revenu, il ne fallait surtout pas abandonner et défendre la cité jusqu'au bout, seulement les plans de rechange commençait à manquer.

-On ne peut pas compter sur les drônes du fauteuil de contrôle, ni sur le fameux plan de secours du Colonel Evrett et encore moins sur l'arrivé du Dédale d'ici les prochaines vingt-quatre heures, résuma Elizabeth, quelque peu découragée.

-J'ai une idée, avec on pourrait infliger de lourdes pertes aux wraiths, annonça Sumner.

-Et comment ?

-Les Geniis.

-Parce que vous pensez qu'ils vont nous prêter leur bombes nucléaires, s'indigna McKay.

-Ca leur permettrai de tester leur bombes atomiques et jamais les wraiths ne saurait que ça provenait d'eux donc il n'aurait rien à craindre, expliqua-t-il à un Rodney peu convaincu.

-Oui, mais comment faire pour déposer ces bombes sur les vaisseaux ruches ?

-On pourrait se servir des Jumpers, proposa Zelenka.

-Sauf qu'il faut quelqu'un pour piloter les Jumpers ? fit remarquer Evrett.

-Sauf si on trouve un moyen de les télécommander, annonça Marshall, comme une évidence.

-Avouez, vous parlez de moi là ? demanda Rodney.

-Zelenka pourra même vous aider.

-C'est trop d'honneur, dit ironiquement celui-ci.

-Le fauteuil de contrôle.

-Oui, mais comment faire ?

Radek et Rodney se lancèrent dans un bla-bla scientifique tout en avançant vers leur laboratoire quand Evrett posa la question fatidique :

-Alors ? C'est faisable ?

-C'est une possibilité, répondit Rodney, agacé.

-Alors, elle m'intéresse, comment convaincre les Geniis de nous aider ?

-Je vais y aller, annonça Elizabeth, sûre d'elle.

-Quoi ? Dois-je vous rappelez qu'ils ont essayé de vous tuer ? répliqua Sumner, pas du tout emballé par l'idée.

-Je suis la plus qualifié pour mener ce genre de négociations, faites moi confiance.

Après un regard chargé de "faites très attention" de la part de Marshall, Elizabeth partit vers la planète Geniis.

Une fois sur place, trois gardes armés et un sac sur la tête plus tard, elle se trouva sur une chaise au beau milieu d'une pièce vide, un bandeau sur les yeux. Elle exposa son plan à l'émissaire Genii qui était sensé négocier avec elle. L'émissaire, qui n'avait aucune intention de négocier quoi que se soit avec les Atlantes finit par accepter la proposition du Docteur Weir qui revint une heure et demi plus tard avec les prototypes pour construire des bombes nucléaires.

Merci de m'avoir mis dans tes histoires favorites!

Bunny188: mdr contente que cela tes plus! lol et bien j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et t'apporté un peu plus d'explication. Dit moi si cela te plait biz

Pour publié vos fanfiction: http://histoiredencre. 


	3. Chapter 3

Une fois les bombes finalisées par Rodney et Zelenka, Marshall prit place sur le fauteuil de contrôle

_Une fois les bombes finalisées par Rodney et Zelenka, Marshall prit place sur le fauteuil de contrôle. _

_Les darts attaquaient la cité, certains commençaient les opérations kamikazes. Les tirs fusaient partout, les Atlantes essayaient de repousser l'attaque comme ils pouvaient, mais les darts étaient trop nombreux. L'équipe installée sur la digue ouest fut aspirée par un dart, Ford les remplaça au canon. _

_McKay, un peu de nerf, faites marcher ce truc._

_C'est bien mon intention, répondit Rodney en plein dans des calculs plus compliqués les uns que les autres. _

_Marshall commençait à s'impatienter, la bataille faisait rage dehors, il ne pouvait pas supporter de rester là, en sécurité, impuissant pendant que ces hommes faisaient face à une mort certaine._

_Ca ne veut pas marcher, déclara McKay, s'asseyant par terre, totalement découragé._

_Comment ça ?_

_Je ne sais pas, on ne doit plus avoir assez d'énergie et…_

_Au revoir Rodney._

_Marshall partit sans plus de cérémonie, le scientifique lui cria de revenir, mais il ne l'écouta pas. Il le savait mieux que personne, le seul moyen était de viser les vaisseaux ruches, tuer les darts et défendre la cité au canon ne ferait que les ralentir et encore…_

_Elizabeth prévint le Colonel Evrett que d'ici peu de temps, il devrait probablement évacuer, la situation était de plus en plus désespéré, il ne pouvait plus rester risquer leur vie alors que leur plan de sauvetage avait échoué. Le Colonel Evrett ne répondit pas, il lui était sûrement arrivé quelque chose, ils avaient déjà perdu tant de monde, elle en était là dans ses réflexions quand elle vit le Colonel Sumner monter les marche vers le hangar à Jumper._

_Marshall, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?_

_Il faut que quelqu'un les arrête._

_On a besoin de vous, ici._

_On n'a plus le choix, Elizabeth._

_Après un regard entendu, Sumner courra vers le Jumper armé d'une bombe. Rodney et Carson la rejoignit en salle de contrôle. _

_Elizabeth, on doit partir._

_Pas maintenant, on a peut-être une chance._

_Sumner pilote le Jumper ? demanda Rodney inquiet._

_Elizabeth hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation. Le Jumper se rapprocha lentement du vaisseau ruche. Le mode furtif ne permettant pas aux wraiths de le repérer. Il se rapprocha de la plate-forme à darts, pour être sûr de le détruire. Il avança, évitant les darts sortant pour attaquer la cité. Elizabeth suivait sa progression depuis la salle de contrôle. Marshall se rapprocha encore un peu plus de la plate-forme. Un gros boum et un éclair de lumière apparu dans le ciel d'Atlantis alors que dans une cité, deux points rouges disparaissaient sur l'écran de contrôle._

_Plus qu'un, constata tristement Carson._

_Ils baissèrent tous la tête trois seconde et demi en souvenir de leur ami qui avait donné sa vie pour les sauver. Trois seconde et demi : le temps que l'on accorde à la mort d'un être cher en temps de guerre. Une fois les tête relevée, la bataille repris. Il leur restait un vaisseau ruche à détruire._

_Elizabeth refusa d'envoyer une autre personne à la mort et personne n'insista, un Colonel perdu c'était déjà bien assez. Les équipes au sol tiraient sur tout ce qu'elles voyaient. Certains wraiths s'étaient déjà téléporter sur la cité, il fallait les accueillir comme il se devait, les équipes arpentait les couloirs, faisant le ménage, éliminant chaque wraiths se présentant à eux._

_Le vaisseau ruche restant commença à attaquer, il tira sur la cité. Mais seulement sur les embarcadères, essayant de les affaiblir au maximum avant d'arriver à destination. Vu le sort des deux autres vaisseaux l'accompagnant, c'était normal qu'il soit prudent. Cependant, leurs tirs faisait beaucoup de dégâts._

_Un wraith qui s'était téléporter dans la cité arriva jusqu'à la salle de contrôle, Carson était partit soigner des blessés et Rodney à son laboratoire, cherchant avec Zelenka comment sauver la cité. Seuls, restait dans la salle : Elizabeth et un technicien qui se fit envoyer valser plus loin. Elizabeth reculait tandis que la créature s'approchait d'elle. Mais, la dirigeante avait très bien remarqué que ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait avoir mais les coordonnées de la Terre. En effet, la créature avait déjà commencé à chercher dans l'ordinateur central de la base. Elizabeth ne savait pas tellement ce qu'elle devait faire mais elle prit son courage à deux mains et saisi un P-90 laissé là par un militaire. Elle commença à bombarder de balles le wraith qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle avait beau tiré, la créature ne semblait pas affaiblie, il avait dû se nourrir récemment. Il envoya voler l'arme de la diplomate à l'autre bout de la salle et commença à la vider de ses forces. Elizabeth s'agenouilla sous la douleur, elle se sentait comme paralysé, elle se sentait mourir sous ses doigts mais à part hurler, elle ne pouvait rien faire._

_Une fois sa basse besogne accompli, le wraith retourna à la console de la salle de contrôle quand un militaire arriva et acheva la créature déjà bien affaibli par les coups d'Elizabeth. Le militaire se précipita vers sa dirigeante qui ressemblait étrangement à la vieille femme qu'ils avaient trouvés il n'y avait pas si longtemps dans un des laboratoire de la cité. Il chercha son pouls mais c'était déjà trop tard… Il prévint alors le Docteur McKay de la mort de leur dirigeante, celui-ci ne le cru d'abord pas et se rua en salle de contrôle en espérant lui donner tort. Mais, une fois devant l'affreux spectacle de la vieillesse de son amie, il ne put que constater les dégâts et lui offrir quatre secondes…_

_Lui et Zelenka n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution. Les wraiths étaient partout. Evrett était à moitié mort et avait vieillit de plus de dix ans, Weir et Sumner étant mort, plus personne ne dirigeait. A vrai dire, plus personne ne savait qui devait diriger alors le scientifique le plus antipathique que tout le monde connaissait s'en chargea. A la surprise générale, il s'en sortit extrêmement bien, le tout était que les wraiths n'atteignent pas la porte, malgré qu'elle soit sécurisé au maximum, ils étaient malin. Toutes les équipes étaient chargés de tués tout les wraiths qu'ils croiseraient et surtout de protéger la salle de contrôle. Malheureusement, ils arrivèrent quand même à pénétrer dans la salle d'embarquement, un wraith qui essayait de s'en prendre à Rodney se fit violemment frapper avec un P-90 par Kate. La créature envoya valser Rodney a l'autre bout de la pièce et se retourna pour vider la psychologue de ses forces pendant que Rodney assistait a ce spectacle impuissant. Le temps qu'il arrive jusqu'à elle, elle était déjà morte._

_C'est là que le Dédale fit son apparition, tellement trop tard…_

_Le détecteur de ce gros vaisseau faisant la différence entre les wraiths et les humains, commença par vider la salle de contrôle de ces affreuses créatures puis au fur et à mesure, toute la cité fut débarrassée de leurs ennemis présents sur la cité. Les wraiths ayant été téléportés dans l'espace intersidérale, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils reviennent s'en prendre à eux. Le Dédale tira sur le dernier vaisseau ruche qui finit par exploser sous ses assauts._

_Dans la salle de contrôle, les quelques survivants se relevaient doucement. D'autres allaient venir, ils le savaient. Ce n'était qu'une bataille. La première qu'ils menaient. Comment les Anciens avaient-ils pu tenir aussi longtemps ?_

_La Dédale demanda la permission de se poser que Rodney lui accorda. _

_Le Commandant du Dédale se présenta comme étant le Colonel Steven Caldwell. Ils se réunirent tous en salle de réunion pour faire le point et commencer à relever la cité de cette attaque, tous prirent place autour de la table quand Teyla demanda :_

_Où est le lieutenant Ford ?_

_Son équipe à été prise au piège, expliqua Carson, il n'a pas survécu._

_Après avoir baissé la tête deux secondes, Radek annonça que seize autres vaisseaux ruches se dirigeait vers Atlantis et qu'ils seraient là très bientôt._

_Ils nous faut une nouvelle stratégie, proposa Caldwell._

_Et vous avez des idées à nous soumettre ? demanda Rodney, assez agacée par l'arrivé incessante de nouveaux Colonels, même pas fichu d'arriver à temps !_

_Avant que la situation ne s'envenime d'avantage, le militaire qui avait trouvé Elizabeth dépossédée de toute vie proposa de faire croire aux wraiths qu'ils n'étaient plus là afin de les repousser sachant très bien qu'ils ne pourraient pas en venir à bout. _

_Vous voulez qu'on s'auto-détruise ? demanda Caldwell, assez perplexe._

_Non, il suffit juste de faire croire qu'on l'a fait, comme ça les wraiths nous laisseront tranquille, ça ne marchera peut-être pas indéfiniment, mais ça nous laissera le temps de trouver une nouvelle stratégie en attendant leur prochaine attaque. _

_Est-ce qu'on peut faire ça ? demanda Teyla à Rodney._

_L'occulteur du Jumper. _

_Oui, on transformerait le bouclier en occulteur. Ca pourrait marcher, admit Radek. _

_Caldwell fut totalement convaincu par cette idée et cette solution fut acceptée à l'unanimité. Après de nombreux calculs de la part des deux scientifiques et une bombe nucléaire lancé au dessus de la cité, Atlantis disparu aux yeux des wraiths et la cité perdit sa vie aux yeux de tous…_

FIN DU FLASH BACK

jojo738 : j'espere que cette suite te plaira ! dit moi ce que tu en pense !


	4. Chapter 4

Même si ce Colonel Caldwell voulait la place de chef militaire, il s'y était vivement opposé

Même si ce Colonel Caldwell voulait la place de chef militaire, il s'y était vivement opposé. Il refuserait n'importe quel candidat et celui là fut le premier à subir ses foudres. L'état Major estimant qu'il lui devait bien cela étant donné le courage dont il avait fait preuve et le rapport très détaillé qu'il leur avait remis sur le "pourquoi vous ne devez pas affectez le colonel Caldwell au commandement d'Atlantis", un autre colonel fut choisit qu'il refusa lui aussi. Mais, plus personne ne l'écoutait…

Une diplomate fut affectée au poste de dirigeante d'Atlantis. Rodney décida qu'il la détesterait dès son arrivé, comme si quelqu'un pouvait remplacer Elizabeth ! Rien que l'idée lui donnait des hauts le cœur. Il en serait de même pour ce chef militaire. Dire qu'ils devaient tous les deux arriver dans quelques minutes. Il ne voulait pas les voir, mais il se devait d'être là pour les accueillir en tant que chef scientifique et tout le blabla inutile que lui avait servit le Général Landry. Il s'en voulait d'être resté, de ne pas s'être sacrifié comme eux l'avaient fait. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un des plus courageux mais il aurait aimé ne pas être celui qui reste. Ce sentiment de les avoir abandonnés. Le visage déformé par la douleur d'Elizabeth sur le sol de salle de contrôle, Kate mourant sous ses yeux. Les images de cette nuit-là ne le quitteraient jamais…

Il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil, lui qui n'avait pas dormit depuis des jours. Il avait été bien trop occupé à faire son rapport et à écouter Landry remplacer ses amis sans même qu'ils aient été enterrés. Il ressassait sans cesse les événements de la veille, se disant qu'il aurait pu les sauver. Si tout c'était passé autrement, s'il était resté en salle de contrôle avec Elizabeth, s'il avait eu un P-90 pour tuer le Wraith qui avait pris la vie de Kate, s'il était monté dans le Jumper à la place de Marshall. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fait cela ? Pourquoi tout ceux à qui il tenait s'étaient sacrifié pour sauver des vies ? Pourquoi était-il toujours en vie ?

Dans ce genre de situation, la seule et vraie question qu'on se pose encore et encore, la seule qui soit pertinente, c'est : Pourquoi ?

Il ne comprenait plus rien, il leur en voulait à tous : d'être en vie et que ses amis ne le soient plus, il s'en voulait à lui-même et en même temps il ne pouvait en vouloir à personne.

Une "activation de la porte des étoiles" se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs de la Cité, il savait déjà de qui il s'agissait, ces gens qu'ils détestaient déjà, qui allaient lui présenter leur condoléances et qui allaient changer la Cité qu'il connaissait. C'était une sensation horriblement étrange que de se sentir un étranger dans sa propre maison et c'est exactement l'impression qu'il avait. Comme si ces gens allaient changer tout ce qu'il connaissait pour se l'approprier, profaner le sol de sa Cité rien qu'en posant un pieds dessus.

Il but une gorgée de son café sucré en fixant l'horizon, machinalement il enfila sa veste et reposa tasse encore fumante. Sortir de son laboratoire, c'était accepter le début de cette nouvelle ère, il poussa la poignée de la porte, le bruit de la vague bleutée lui parvient jusqu'au oreilles.

Ils arrivent.

Deux ans plus tard

Un bruit strident s'éleva dans la pièce jusque là silencieuse. Une personne allongée dans un lit, bougea quelque peu et un grognement couvrit un instant une sonnerie persistante. Un bras d'homme sortit de sous la couette, cherchant à tâtons la source de ce réveil plus que brutal. Une fois l'objet de ses recherches trouvé, il écrasa vigoureuse du plat de la main l'appareil, faisant enfin s'arrêter ce bruit horripilant.

L'homme sortit la tête, puis reporta son attention sur son réveil, qui affichait : 7H00. Soupirant, il se tourna sur le dos et regarda le plafond de ses quartiers, en se demandant pourquoi il l'avait mis à sonner si tôt, alors que son briefing n'était que dans 1H30…

Il soupira une nouvelle fois, se passant une main lasse sur le visage…c'était fait à présent…Autant se préparer…Après s'être ébouriffé les cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus, le jeune homme s'assit sur le lit, et jeta un regard en direction de la fenêtre…

Le ciel était noir, et des grosses gouttes de pluie frappaient les carreaux…Avec un peu de chance, elle leur annoncerait que la mission était annulée, et il pourrait ainsi aller s'entraîner…C'est sur cette pensée positive, que le jeune homme partit en direction de la salle de bain…

Il en ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, abordant son costume de leader d'Atlantis. Sur sa veste, on pouvait lire lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard…Colonel…Le Colonel qui avait pris la place du Colonel Sumner….John jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son réveil : 7H30…Décidément, lui qui faisait tout pour essayer de traîner le plus possible, c'était mal parti ! A croire que le sort s'acharnait contre lui….

Lui qui faisait tout pour ne pas LA rencontrer…le jeune homme secoua la tête, afin éviter de penser à elle….Puis, il se leva et partit se planter devant la baie vitrée en croisant les bras…Malgré le ciel noir et la pluie qui martelaient les carreaux, il parvenait à distinguer une partie de la Cité d'Atlantis…

Atlantis…Cela faisait 2 ans…2 ans qu'il faisait partie de ce projet, que John considérait comme la plus grande aventure que l'humanité et connue…2 ans…de sa vie qu'il ne regrettait pas…à vivre des choses plus impressionnantes les unes que les autres…A présent, il ne voyait plus sa vie ailleurs que sur Atlantis…

Dire qu'il avait fallu la mort de son prédécesseur, pour que l'armée fasse appel à lui, pour reprendre le commandement militaire de la Cité…A chaque fois qu'il y pensait, cela lui serrait le cœur…il avait l'impression d'avoir été un vautour, qui avait attendu avec impatience la mort du Colonel Marshall Sumner…Un charognard, dont la présence n'était pas souhaitée…

C'est pour cela que depuis 2 ans, John avait tout fait pour essayer d'enlever ce sentiment qui le tenaillait…Cette culpabilité…Le colonel avait participé à de nombreuses missions suicides, combattu les Genis, tué un nombre incalculable de Wraiths et autres entités…Ce qui lui avait value une certaine notoriété…Et petit à petit, les anciens membres de d'Atlantis, qui avaient connus les précédents leaders, avaient fini par l'accepter et le respecter…

Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres, alors que dans son esprit, lui revenait les premières images de sa rencontre avec Rodney Mckay…Pourquoi ce souvenir précisément ? Peut-être que c'était parce que McKay avait été le premier à lui avoir adressé la parole…Froidement certes, mais après tout, c'était Rodney…

jojo738 : Je te remercie, ah petite curieuse, impatiente va, mais ces vraie, que on peut ceux le demandé, j'espère que cette suite va t'éclairé sur les sentiments de John. Oh inquiète, la différenciation va se faire après, le style change, ce n'ai pas moi qui écrits ces chapitres, donc ce n'es pas tapé pareil ! lol petit répétions ?? ah, je fais voir sa lol en tout cas merci ! J'espère en tout cas, que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !!


	5. Chapter 5

Voila un nouveau chapitre de Zahara, je sais que cette histoire peut-être déroutante pour quelqu'un d'entre vous

Voila un nouveau chapitre de Zahara, je sais que cette histoire peut-être déroutante pour quelqu'un d'entre vous. Mais je vous assure, qu'elle ne les pas tant que sa ! et que la disparition d'Elizabeth va trouver une explication très bientôt ! faite moi confiance, Elizabeth va faire son come back tres vite, plus vite que vous ne pouvez le croire lol Voici donc la rencontre entre Rodney et John… Enfin, comment je l'imagine. Bonne lecture !

XOXOXOXOXOXOX

Flash Back

_4h…4 longues heures…Voila le temps qu'avait duré la passation de pouvoirs, comme l'avait baptisé John…Tout cela pour expliquer aux deux nouveaux leaders le fonctionnement de la Cité…._

_Comme s'il fallait 4 heures pour cela ! En plus, avec Caldwell ! Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il le connaissait, mais John ne l'appréciait déjà pas beaucoup…_

_D'ailleurs en parlant d'apprécier…Est-ce que c'était lui, ou certaines personnes le regardaient bizarrement ? Comme s'elles lui disaient qu'il n'avait pas à être là…Et John pouvait aisément les comprendre, lui même avait l'impression avoir « voler » la place du Colonel Sumner, même s'il savait que cela était faux…_

_Sheppard savait une seule chose, c'est qu'il aurait du mal à se faire accepter…Mais il y arriverait…il n'était pas homme à se laisser abattre !_

_Pour l'heure, il se baladait dans la Cité…Enfin, se baladait…c'est ce que son attitude laissait croire…En réalité, il était perde et s'il avait su, John n'aurait pas refusé l'aide du sergent Samuel…_

_Quelque fois, il devrait vraiment songer à mettre son orgueil de coté…Au moins, l'avantage, c'est qu'il apprenait à connaître les lieux et Sheppard devait bien avouer que cette Cité était gigantesque…_

_Gigantesque et magnifique…A chaque détour de couloir, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fasciné par ce qu'il voyait…Dire que cela allait être sa nouvelle maison… Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui arrivait au détour du couloir et qu'il percuta de plein fouet…_

_R : (Protestant) ''Hey ! Vous ne pourriez pas regarder où vous allez ! ''Dit-il, en ramassant son dossier. _

_J : (Avec un petit sourire d'excuse) ''Oh, je suis désolé, mais j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.''_

_R : (Regardant le dossier) ''Et bien faites attention ! (relevant les yeux vers lui, après avoir vérifié que tout était bien dans l'ordre) Oh, c'est vous…Désolé de vous…enfin…(grimaçant) Vous voyez…_

_J : Ce n'es pas grave, vous, vous me parlez au moins…(fronçant les sourcils) Docteur…Mckay, c'est cela ? dit-il en finissant par un petit hochement de tête. _

_R : C'est bien cela Colonel Sheppard. (Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa) Bon, je dois retourner à mes expériences. Dit-il en commençant à s'éloigner et peu désireux de rester plus longtemps en sa présence. _

_J : (l'interpellant) ''Heu, excusez moi Docteur McKay, mais je suis un peu perdu et… (se grattant la tête) J'aurais besoin d'aide, pour retrouver mes quartiers. Est-ce que cela vous dérange de m'aider ? ''_

_Rodney regarda John. Il était quelque peu réticent à aider cet homme, qui avait pris la place de son ami…Mais bon, il allait devoir le supporter…Alors, autant essayer d'être aimable…_

_R : (montrant la droite de sa tête) Venez, c'est par ici. _

_Le Colonel Sheppard le gratifia d'un sourire et suivit Rodney dans les dédales des couloirs d'Atlantis. _

_R : ''Voila, vous étés arrivé ! ''Dit-il en brisant le silence qui s'était installé le temps du trajet. _

_J : (souriant) ''Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans votre aide.''_

_R : (fièrement) ''Oui, oui, je sais je suis indispensable au bon fonctionnement de la Cité et de ses habitants (John lui lança un regard indescriptible) Ben oui, évidement que je suis génial, sans moi, vous auriez fait comment ? _

_J : (perplexe) ''Oui, probablement. Je pense que j'aurais du accepter l'aide de Samuel. _

_R : ''Je pense que cela aurait était préférable oui. Je n'aurais pas perdu du temps au moins.''_

_John lui fit un petit sourire excuse. _

_J : ''En tout cas, merci encore. Vous êtes Docteur en astrophysique ? C'est cela ? _

_R : ''Oui exact. ''_

_J : ''C'est bien vous qui avez trouvé cette idée d'occulter la Cité grâce à l'occulteur des jumper ? ''_

_R : (tout fier) – Oui (sombrement) Mais pas assez rapidement pour sauver mes amis…_

_J : - Je comprends tout à fait…je suis désolé…Vous savez, je ne suis pas là pour prendre leur place en aucun cas…_

_R : (fronçant les sourcils) ''Pourquoi me dites-vous cela ?''_

_J : ''Et bien…Car on va être amenés à travailler ensemble, puisque l'on est dans la même équipe. Et aussi car, (sur le ton de la confidence) J'ai impression qu'ils ne m'aiment pas.''_

_R : ''Vous savez Colonel. Il faut laisser un peu de temps à certaines personnes pour s'adapter…Le Docteur Weir et le Colonel Sumner étaient de très bon dirigeants et des personnes formidables…Personne ne pourra les oublier…''_

_J : (Protestant) ''Mais je ne veux pas qu'on les oublie ! _

_R : - Je sais. Répéta-t-il. Quand à moi, je n'ai rien contre vous Colonel, mais je ne vous aime pas, Marshall était mon ami et il est difficile pour moi, de voir quelqu'un d'autre lui succéder à son poste. _

_J : ''Je comprends. Mais je suis sûr que quand vous me connaitrez mieux, vous m'apprécierez…_

_R : ''Le temps nous le dira. Bon, je dois y allez (hochant la tête) Colonel. ''_

_John regarda McKay s'éloigner jusqu'à se qu'il disparaisse au détour d'un couloir. _

Fin du Flash Back 


	6. Chapter 6

Le scientifique avait fini par l'accepter…oh, bien sûr, au prix de nombreuses joutes verbales et d'accrochages…Mais, à présent, une certaine amitié s'était installée…Quoi de plus normale au bout de 2 ans…2 ans qu'il était là…2 ans déjà…

_Coucou tout le monde, voila un nouveau chapitre de Zahara ! Accès lus sur John je dois bien avouée, mais comme je le dit depuis le début, ne vous inquiété pas, Elizabeth va arrivée ! _

_LilyIsabella : Oh, même si ces pas les même ces pas graves lol je trouve que ces mieux pour les séparation ! Oui, je me rappel quand je t'avais exposé la bide d'idée et que nous avions, sur le quai de cette chère gare trouvé le reste de histoire ! C'était notre première collaboration ahhh que de souvenir… Je te remercie beaucoup et bien voila la suite de même si qui j'espère te plaira ! Bisous _

Xoxoxoxoxo

Le scientifique avait fini par l'accepter…oh, bien sûr, au prix de nombreuses joutes verbales et d'accrochages…Mais, à présent, une certaine amitié s'était installée…Quoi de plus normale au bout de 2 ans…2 ans qu'il était là…2 ans déjà…. John soupira…il avait rencontré tellement de gens, si différents et attachants…Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Lorne, Zelenka…Et elle…Le Docteur Carole Malone…La dirigeante de la Cité d'Atlantis…

Sheppard s'avança un peu plus, puis appuya son front contre la baie vitrée et ferma les yeux…Tous deux étaient arrivés à bord du Dédale, un mois après la disparition des deux leaders de la Cité, morts tragiquement lors de la bataille contre les Wraiths…

John ne pouvait le nier, dès qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, il avait été attiré par cette femme…Cette jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleu l'avait vite électrisé…Le Colonel avait bien remarqué qu'il ne la laissait pas indifférente…c'est pour cela que naturellement, leur relation avait vite pris une tournure autre qu'amicale…devenant vite torride et passionnée…

A présent cela faisait 10 mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, et une certaine routine était venue s'installer…Et à bien y réfléchir, la routine s'était installée très vite…Pour sa part du moins…Elle, elle ne semblait pas trouver cela routinier…Est-ce que cela était dû au fait que cela faisait presque un an ? Non…Quand il avait été marié, cela avait été totalement différent…Mais là…Peut-être que c'était parce que Carole l'étouffait…Il devait bien avouer que la jeune femme était omniprésente à chaque instant…Lui lançant des petits regards, l'appelant par des surnoms totalement ridicules devant ses équipes…Lui apportant à manger n'importe où…ET cela l'horripilait…

Ainsi, depuis le début de leur relation…Oui, c'était bien comme cela depuis le début qu'ils étaient ensemble….Pourquoi s'en rendait-il compte que seulement maintenant ? Peut-être à cause de ce qu'il avait vu avant-hier, au détour d'un couloir…

Quelque chose qui l'avait fait réaliser, qu'il n'était peut-être pas si attaché et amoureux de Carole comme il l'avait cru…Pourtant, à la vue de cette scène, il aurait du ressentir une immense jalousie, ce qui n'avait pas été le cas, loin de là….

Flash Back 

_Le Colonel Sheppard sortit de ses quartiers un dossier à la main. A peine à l'extérieur, il s'arrêta et vérifia une dernière fois si tout était bien à l'intérieur. Inutile d'augmenter la tension qu'il y avait déjà entre eux…._

_Tout était en ordre, la liste des fournitures à demander à la Terre était complète. Cela aurait été malheureux qu'il manque quelque chose, surtout après qu'il y'est passé toute la nuit…_

_John soupira et se dirigea vers le bureau du Docteur Malone, espérant de tout cœur ne pas l'y trouver. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'ils ne se parlaient plus…Enfin, surtout John…Carole, elle, essayait d'arrondir les bords en amorçant le dialogue…Mais pour l'instant, Sheppard n'en avait pas envie…_

_Il trouvait le sujet de la dispute complètement ridicule…Tout cela pour une histoire de sexe…La jeune femme avait débarqué dans ses quartiers, il y a de cela deux semaines en lui demandant sans ménagement s'il voyait une autre femme…Tout cela car, sa faisait 15 jours qu'ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour…Comme si lui tenait un décompte ! _

_John avait bien essayé de la calmer, en lui disant qu'il n'avait personne d'autre et en essayant de lui expliquer que les missions successives, qu'il enchaînait depuis 15 jours, faisaient qu'il n'était pas très…En forme…_

_Mais elle n'avait rien voulu savoir, prétextant qu'avant, cela ne le gênait pas…Puis, la dispute avait dégénéré sur le fait qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'ils emménagent dans les mêmes quartiers…_

_A la fin, elle avait quitté la pièce en claquant la porte…Et depuis, ils ne se parlaient plus…oh, dans les briefings, ils étaient toujours aussi professionnels, mais n'importe qui pouvait ressentir la tension électrique, qu'il y avait entre eux…_

_John en avait parlé avec Rodney. Celui-ci, lui avait conseillé que peut-être, au bout de presque d'un an, il serait temps de prendre des quartiers communs, et d'arrêter d'aller un coup chez l'un, un coup chez l'autre…_

_Rodney lui avait même posé une question, qu'il l'avait surpris au plus haut point. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? John lui avait répondu immédiatement oui ! Sur ce, McKay, lui avait dit qu'alors, il serait temps qu'il passe à un autre stade que le simple besoin physique de l'un et de l'autre…_

_John l'avait remercié de ses conseils, puis était reparte dans ses quartiers y réfléchir…Mais cela lui avait pris tellement la tête, qu'il s'était plongé dans la liste des fournitures pour Atlantis et avait fini son travail en une nuit, alors qu'elle ne lui avait demandé cela que pour dans deux semaines ! _

_Pour une fois qu'il était en avance ! Le problème, est que malgré la fatigue, il n'avait pas pu enlever les dires de Rodney de son esprit. Partager les mêmes quartiers…John avait retourné le problème dans sa tête dans tous les sens et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il ne pouvait pas ! _

_Depuis un certain temps, il commençait à avoir la sensation d'étouffer et de se consumer à petit feu…De mourir, comme les dernières braises s'éteignent dans la cheminée…Alors partager, ce qui pour lui était son dernier havre de paix, de tranquillité…Le dernier endroit où il pouvait penser et se reposer librement, sans l'avoir à ses cotés de façon permanente…Tans pis, si cela donnait l'impression d'être juste physique, il en était tout simplement hors de question !_

_John respira profondément, quand il sentit monter en lui les prémisses de la colère…une fois que les battements de son cœur eurent retrouvé un rythme plus régulier, le jeune homme, qui s'était arrêté un instant, repris le chemin du bureau du Docteur Malone. _

_Le Colonel constata avec un soulagement non dissimulé, que le bureau était vide. Il déposa le dossier et son regard s'arrêta un instant sur le cadre photo qui traînait sur le bureau. Une photo de lui et d'elle, pris lors d'un retour sur terre…Elle avait dû utiliser tout la diplomatie dont elle disposait, pour lui faire accepter cette photo…Elle, elle adorait ça…Lui détestait…La sienne avait finie au milieu de son tiroir à chaussettes…_

_C'est aussi lors de ce retour sur terre, que Carole avait tenu à lui présenter ses parents. Là, ça avait été à son tour de faire preuve d'ingéniosité pour y échapper. John ne souhaitait pas les voir…Cela lui semblait trop « officiel » et il s'était rendu compte, qu'il ne voulait pas que ça le soit._

_Sheppard secoua la tête pour effacer ses pensés, puis reposa le cadre photo, dont il s'était saisit et sortit du bureau. C'est alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la salle d'entraînement, afin d'y retrouver Teyla et Ronon, qu'une voix retint son attention._

_Sa voix…Elle devait se trouver dans un des labos. Il continua d'avancer, quand John stoppa sa marche…Elle était là, dans le couloir, à discuter avec le Colonel Caldwell…La jeune femme semblait très proche de lui…_

_Ne souhaitant pas être vu, et poussé par une certaine curiosité, John se cacha au détour du couloir, puis reporta son attention sur la scène qui se jouait devant ses yeux…_


	7. Chapter 7

Carole : - Colonel Caldwell

_Coucou _

_Voici le chapitre 7 de Zahara ! Je sais vous vous impatienter de savoir quand Elizabeth va revenir, Et je peux vous dire que Ces bons ! Je suis arrivée à ce passage dans l'écriture ! John a enfin fait vu Elizabeth ! Yes ! Sinon, dans ce chapitre, que j'ai mis 1 an avant écrire (je bloquais sur la réaction de John) je hais la blonde rrrrrrrrrr Mais, le moment John/Elizabeth me plait beaucoup ! (Comment sa ces forcée puisque ces moi qui l'ai écrits ? ces pas vraie lol) _

_Un petit Commentaire ? _

xoxoxoxoxox

_**Carole :**__ - Colonel Caldwell ! Dit-elle, en posant une main dans son dos. _

_Le dit Colonel se figea à ce contact, et grimaça. Il avait bien aperçu la jeune femme, mais à vrai dire, il aurait préféré l'éviter avant de retourner sur Terre…Elle avait le don de lui demander toujours à la dernière minute quelque chose, ou de lui donner en retard, bien sûr, les rapports destinés au SGC et CIS, ce qui l'agaçait au plus haut point…Cette fois n'y ferait pas exception…Steven, se composa un visage neutre, puis se retourna vers la leader. _

_**Caldwell **__: - Docteur Malone ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton poli, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. _

_La jeune femme posa sur une main sur sa poitrine et reprit sa respiration, de façon exagérée selon le Colonel._

_**Carole :**__ (souriant) – Je vous trouve enfin ! Cela fait une heure que je vous cherche partout ! Vous êtes dur à trouver ma parole ! _

_**Caldwell :**__ - Vous m'avez sûrement mal cherché, car il y a une heure, j'étais encore à mon bureau. _

_Carole parut déconcertée quelques secondes. _

_**Carole**__ : - Heu…Oui… (Balayant l'air de sa main) Enfin là n'est plus la question ! (Souriant) Vous êtes là ! _

_**Caldwell **__: - A mon grand désespoir. Murmura-t-il._

_**Carole :**__ (fronçant les sourcils) - Pardon ? _

_**Caldwell :**__ (secouant la tête) – Non, rien. Vous disiez donc que vous me cherchiez ? _

_**Carole **__: - Oui, pour vous remettre ceci ! Dit-elle en lui tendant un dossier à la couleur verte. C'est le rapport hebdomadaire pour le SGC ! _

_**Caldwell **__: - Et ? (Haussant un sourcil) Ne devrais t-il pas se trouver avec les autres ? _

_La jeune femme sourie. _

_**Carole **__: - Si, bien sûr…Mais… (Avec un petit sourire) je viens juste de le finir à vrai dire._

_Caldwell soupira._

_**Caldwell **__: - Vous savez que tout rapport doit me parvenir avant la fermeture du Dédale, c'est la procédure. _

_Bien sûr qu'elle connaissait la procédure et elle savait qu'elle aurait dû rendre ce rapport bien avant…Mais…Il faut dire qu'elle avait été assez occupée…Entre les derniers dossiers à finir de vérifier, les scientifiques, les débriefings et briefings, la jeune femme n'y avait plus pensé…Enfin…Si…Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se mettre dessus, son esprit avait divagué sur sa relation avec John… Et surtout sur l'attitude de ce dernier…Carole se posait de plus en plus de question sur le pilote. Avant, tout semblait si…parfait…_

_A présent, ils n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer…La Diplomate avait bien essayé d'entamer le dialogue avec lui, mais le mutisme du jeune homme ne l'aidait guère…La jeune femme secoua la tête, avant de reporter son attention sur Caldwell. _

_**Carol**__e : - Je sais, je suis désolé Colonel…_

_**Caldwell :**__ - Il ne suffit pas d'être désolé madame, si seulement c'était la première fois que sa se produisait…_

_**Carole :**__ - Vous n'avez pas l'air de vous rendre compte de ce que c'est que de diriger la Cité d'Atlantis ! Dit-elle, en croisant les bras. _

_Ne pas s'en rendre compte ! Mais bien sûr qu'il s'en rendait compte ! Que croyait-elle, qu'il faisait joujou dans son vaisseau ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait l'horripiler quelques fois ! _

_**Caldwell :**__ - Je m'en rends très bien compte, madame. Dit-il en serrant les poings. Moi même en tant que commandant, je n'ai pas tellement le temps…Mais, je m'arrange pour que tous mes rapports soient finis pour le départ du Dédale. _

_Carole eut un sourire quelque peu forcé. Lui aussi avait des responsabilités, mais il n'avait pas de problèmes relationnels avec son second ! C'était de la faute de John, si elle rendait ce rapport en retard !_

_La leader respira un grand coup, afin d'essayer de se calmer. Le but était de garder son masque de diplomate…Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le couloir, cherchant en même temps quelque chose à répliquer…C'est là qu'elle l'aperçu…Il était au détour du Couloir, caché dans la pénombre…une idée lui vint à l'esprit…d'accord, ce n'était pas très glorieux et elle n'avait pas très envie de le faire, mais…cela lui ferait peut-être changé d'avis… le rendre jaloux lui ouvrirait peut-être les yeux et Caldwell accepterait peut-être son rapport. Carole s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras en un sourire. _

_**Carole **__: - s'il vous plait Colonel Caldwell. Ce n'est juste qu'un (montrant un écart avec ses doigts) tout petit rapport pour le SGC._

_**Caldwell :**__ - C'est toujours un petit rapport. _

_S'il ne lui facilitait pas la tache aussi…Elle s'avança un peu plus, caressa son avant-bras, ce qui fit se raidir Steven. Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? N'était-elle pas sensée être avec le Colonel Sheppard ? A moins qu'ils n'aient rompus…Quoi qu'il se soit passé, cela ne le regardait en rien…En rien du tout…_

_Il se devait de reprendre le contrôle et de faire taire cette petite voix qui lui disait, « mais vas-y, tu en rêves depuis tellement longtemps, qu'est ce que tu attends ? »._

_**Carole :**__ - (avec une petite moue) – Je serais me montrer très reconnaissante Steven…_

_Reconnaissante ? Cela devenait très intéressant…non, il fallait qu'il arrête ça tout de suite ! Pensa-t-il en secouant la tête. _

_**Caldwell**__ : - Ecoutez (posant ses mains sur les siennes, les lui retirant) Ce comportement n'est pas digne de vous. Vous obtenez toujours ce que vous voulez de cette façon ? C'est cela que l'on appelle de la diplomatie ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. _

_La jeune femme, à ces mots, se recula en se redressant, puis le toisa du regard. Comment osait-il ? Pour qui la prenait-il ? C'est sûr que, il fallait bien avouer que son comportement n'aidait pas. Mais il y avait Sheppard et …Elle devait bien avouer que lui donner une leçon était tentante…Trop tentante…. Cependant, Carole devait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas devenue diplomate en effectuant la promotion canapé ! _

_**Carole :**__ Pour qui me prenez-vous ? (Haussant un sourcil) D'après vous, je suis devenue diplomate en effectuant la promotion canapé ? _

_**Caldwell :**__ - Votre attitude le laisse penser en tout cas. _

_Là il marquait un point. Le moment était venu de lui faire changer d'avis et de faire payer Sheppard par la même occasion. _

_**Carole : **__- Vous n'avez jamais pensé que…_

_Elle marqua une pause délibérément, puis se rapprocha sensuellement du militaire, se collant littéralement à lui. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et murmura, son regard ancré au sien. _

_**Carole **__: - que j'avais une bonne raison ? _

_**Caldwell :**__ (déglutissant) – Une bonne raison ? _

_**Carole :**__ - Par exemple…Vous ! Dit-elle, juste avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. _

_A cette vision, John eut un léger pincement au cœur et serra les poings de colère. Mais étrangement, pas de jalousie, non et c'est cela qui était le plus bizarre…il ne ressentait pas de jalousie à proprement parlé. Ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui à cet instant, c'était de la colère…oui, de la colère…celle de n'avoir rien vu, rien remarqué…Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas aperçu que Carole était ainsi ? Si…Versatile ? Lui aussi l'avait été, il fut un temps, mais plus depuis qu'il était avec elle…non, plus depuis…_

_John soupira imperceptiblement. Qu'est ce qui le dérangeait le plus dans le fond ? Le fait que Carole embrasse un autre homme, ou le fait qu'il ne ressente rien ? Pas une once de jalousie, rien…Est-ce que c'était à cause de leur dispute ? Ou bien, son amour pour elle s'était définitivement envolé ?_

**Fin du Flash Back**

Envolé…Pourquoi ne s'apercevait-il de cela que maintenant ? La rétrospective de ce souvenir venait de lui faire comprendre une chose…une chose qui venait brusquement de le frapper en pleine tête, même s'il s'en doutait…il ne l'aimait plus…Depuis maintenant quelques temps déjà, l'amour s'était transformé en amitié…et à bien y réfléchir, c'était pour ça qu'il s'était éloigné d'elle…Ainsi, en mettant de la distance entre eux, il inaugurait leur futur séparation, afin de la faire moins souffrir…De se faire moins souffrir…

Car même s'il ne l'aimait plus, une séparation n'était jamais facile, pour tous les deux…une partie de lui avait aimé Carole pendant quelque mois, et une partie de lui l'aimerait toujours un peu…sauf qu'a présent, tout était fini pour lui et cela ne servait à rien de se complaindre dans une situation qui les ferait souffrir tous les deux…Non, à rien du tout…

John ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard vert sur le sombre océan. Il allait le lui dire aujourd'hui, avant le briefing…c'était mieux ainsi. Plus vite ce serait fait, moins ils souffriraient…le militaire jeta un œil à sa montre. Il ferait mieux d'y aller ! Le jeune homme quitta donc son point observation et après avoir attrapé sa veste, qui se trouvait sur une chaise, il sortit de ses quartiers pour aller vers sa destinée…

OoOoOoO

Les éclairs, qui parsemaient le ciel, illuminaient sporadiquement les couloirs de la Cité d'Atlantis, où seuls les pas du Colonel John Sheppard résonnaient. Celui-ci fit un petit signe aux gardes en faction, et continua son chemin. Soudain, au lieu de tourner à droite, il prit le chemin de gauche. Peut-être, pour, inconsciemment, arriver en retard et reculer l'inévitable. Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut cependant une rose qui le sortit de ses songes.

Elle était posée à même le sol, devant une porte. La porte des quartiers de l'ancienne dirigeante de la mission Atlantis, le Docteur Elizabeth Weir. Les premiers arrivants de l'expédition, ceux qui avaient connue l'ancienne diplomate, venaient souvent déposer une fleur devant ces quartiers, toujours vides de tout présence depuis…c'était une façon de lui rendre un dernier hommage…

John stoppa sa marche, et revint en arrière de quelques pas. Son regard se fixa sur la rose, puis sur la porte close, comme s'il cherchait à se l'approprier…Dans les premiers temps qu'il était arrivée sur la Cité, le militaire n'avait pas osé poser de questions sur le Docteur Weir, trouvant cela inapproprié, et sachant pertinemment que sa mort était encore dans tous les esprits. A présent, le temps avait fait les choses…Cependant, il n'osait toujours pas poser de questions sur elle, de peur de raviver des blessures, ou par lâcheté peut-être….

Il ne savait rien d'elle…Rien de cette femme, qui, selon les dires, avait été une dirigeante formidable… Elle avait du l'être, pour que même deux ans après, des personnes continuent à mettre des fleurs devant sa porte…il se souvint, que Rodney lui avait dit un jour que c'était une femme au charisme impressionnant et à la gentillesse sans pareil, qu'en un regard, elle arrivait à dire plus que les mots seuls ne le pouvaient… Elizabeth Weir resterait à jamais l'unique dirigeante de la Cité d'Atlantis…Oui, l'unique…

John aurait aimé la connaître…le si peu qu'il avait entendu sur cette femme avait éveillé sa curiosité. Il aurait voulu en apprendre plus sur elle, savoir son parcours, sa vie sur Atlantis… En somme, pouvoir la rencontrer et lui parler aurait été formidable…Bizarre, pour quelqu'un qui était contre toute autorité et qui avait une réputation d'être un homme à femmes. Il s'étonnait lui même…mais le mythe, car sur la Cité c'était un mythe, d'Elizabeth Weir l'intriguait, alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vue… Dorénavant, elle n'existait plus que dans la mémoire de ceux qui l'avaient connue…

Un éclair vint illuminer le couloir, masquant presque le bip de la montre de Sheppard. Le jeune homme la regarda machinalement, sachant parfaitement ce que ce bip signifiait…

Il grimaça à la vue de l'horaire. 8H30… Lui qui s'était levé pour ne pas arriver en retard c'était raté… Sheppard soupira à la pensée de ce qui l'attendait, puis secoua la tête. Il quitta la porte des yeux et reprit sa marche pour rejoindre la salle de réunion…

OoOoOoO


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou

_Coucou_

_Alors, d'abord excusez moi de la longueur du postage, je voulais finir cet fics, avant de continuez a la publiée, ces fait, elle et finie, mais pas encore totalement tapé ! Mais sa va arrivée plus vite maintenant avec les vacances qui approche !_

_J'aime ce passage, j'ai toujours autant envie de taper la blonde, mais elle et nécessaire hélas snif !_

_Dites moi ce que vous en pensez !_

_Pour publier vos fanfiction sur stargate, adresse dans mon profil_

_Bonne lecture_

_Rafikis : obligée et un bien grand mots non ?? lol alors qu'en pense tu ma rafi ? tu aime tjrs ? ahh mais je te rassure, moi-même je suis 300 shweir et je peux te dire que ces shweir !! Jurée !!_

xoxoxoxoxo

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, comme si ce simple fait aurait pu le faire apparaître sur son seuil, mais il n'en était rien, John était définitivement en retard… Et ça, de 15 minutes… Habituellement, enfin, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, le militaire n'arrivait jamais en retard…Sauf quelques rares fois… Mais là, elle aussi n'était pas à l'heure, pensa-t-elle en souriant légèrement à ce souvenir. Que faisait-il ? Ou était-il ? Qu'avait-il décidé ? Augmenter la tension palpable entre eux, en arrivant en retard ? Et bien, si c'était sa technique, il avait parfaitement réussi la manœuvre, car la jeune femme n'allait pas se gêner pour le lui faire remarquer ! Passe encore qu'il l'évite depuis 15 jours, mais leur relation ne devait pas empiéter sur leur travail…

Un pâle sourire passa sur ses lèvres… C'est elle qui disait cela ? Alors que depuis leur dispute, Carole n'arrêtait pas de penser à leur relation… Ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés depuis leur dispute houleuse et cela l'inquiétait fortement… Jamais ils n'étaient restés ainsi, dans un mutisme aussi total pendant si longtemps… Que leur étaient-ils arrivés ? Tout était si parfait avant…Ils étaient si complices, si amoureux, ils avaient l'impression d'être seuls au monde…

Cependant, il avait changé, tellement changé… La diplomate avait passé des nuits entières à tourner et retourner le problème dans sa tête, se demandant si le problème venait d'elle ou pas ? Mais, elle n'y avait trouvé aucune réponse, sauf un bon mal de crâne…Elle laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir. Elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que tout soit comme avant… Que pouvait-elle faire ? Apparemment, même la jalousie n'avait pas marché…

Carole écarquilla soudainement les yeux. La jalousie ! Mon dieu Caldwell ! Il devait tellement être en colère et jaloux, c'est pour ça qu'il était en retard ! Mais quelle idiote avait-elle été de faire ça ! Bon, sang, pourquoi n'avait-elle pas plus réfléchi avant d'agir ! Maintenant, qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Qu'elle ne prenait pas leur relation au sérieux, alors que c'était tout le contraire…

Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire pour se rattraper ? John ne voudrait certainement pas lui pardonner…et… Si cela se trouve, le pilote voudrait…Carole déglutit difficilement… Rompre… Dans ces conditions, que répondrait-elle ? Accepterait-elle de le laissait partir ? Le Docteur Malone ne put pousser plus loin sa réflexion, car le Colonel Sheppard fit son entrée un dossier en main.

**John **: (_avec un petit sourire d'excuse) _– Pardon pour mon retard.

**Rodney **: - Vous déniez enfin vous joindre à nous ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! Dit sarcastiquement le scientifique. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette fois, une panne de réveil ?

John lui fit un sourire forcé, avant de prendre place autour de la table.

**John : -** Non. Figurez-vous que je suis levé depuis 7 heures.

**Rodney :** _(ironique)_ – Il va pleuvoir ?

**Ronon :** - Il pleut déjà McKay. Fit remarquer Ronon.

**Rodney : **- Je le sais déjà Ronon, c'est juste une expression !

**John :** - Si je suis en retard, c'est parce que je voulais finir ceci. Dit-il, en tendant le dossier à la dirigeante.

Celle-ci s'en saisit en haussant un sourcil. La jeune femme le feuilleta quelques instant, avant de planter son regard azur, dans les yeux vert de John.

**Carole : **_(étonné)_ – C'est le dossier que je t'avais demandé pour la semaine prochaine ?

**John :** - Oui je n'arrivais pas à dormir, alors je l'ai fini cette nuit. Argumenta-t- il posément.

Cette remarque fit serrer le cœur de Carole, mais elle se reprit bien vite. La jeune femme n'était pas diplomate pour rien ! De plus, ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment pour avoir la discussion qu'elle sentait poindre à 3 km !

**Carole :** - Tu penses que le fait de me rendre ce dossier en avance va me faire oublier ton retard ?

John ne pouvait pas nier qu'en venant jusqu'à la salle de réunion, cela ne lui avait pas effleuré l'esprit… Mais, il connaissait suffisamment Carole, pour savoir que malgré la réponse qu'il fournirait, la leader ne serait pas pleinement satisfaite… Cela ne servait à rien de lui mentir…

**John **: - Non.

Carole fut déconcertée par la franchise de John. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout…

**Carole **: _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Quelle est alors, la raison de ton retard ?

Le militaire se redressa et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

**John :** - Aucune, si ce n'est que j'ai flâné en route.

**Carole :** - Très bien _(joignant ses mains sur la table) _Dans ces conditions, la prochaine fois tâches d'arriver à l'heure !

**John **_**:**__ (avec un petit sourire)_ – J'essayerais !

John détourna le regard, pour se poser sur son équipe. Ceux-ci les regardaient légèrement mal à l'aise de part la tension qui émanait de leurs dirigeants.

**John :** - Un problème ?

**Teyla :** - Non, pas du tout. On peut commencer ?

**John **: - Carole ? demanda-t-il avec un petit hochement de tête.

**Carole **: _(hochant la tête à son tour)_ – Nous avons pris assez de retard comme ça, commençons ! Dit-elle, en se recalant dans son siège, afin de mieux écouter les dires de Rodney.


	9. Chapter 9

_Coucou _

_Voici le chapitre 9 de Zahara ! J espère qu'il vous plaira ! Et non, toujours pas Elizabeth, mais cela ne serait tardé ! Par contre, je suis sur que ceux qui se passe dans cette suite vous plaira… niak…_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Un petit commentaire ? _

_Rafikis : Ah non, il n'y a que moi qui peux vénérer ma salle de bain, mon grenier à idée lol ahhhh tu veux que Carole s'en prenne plein la tête ??? Et bien il suffisait de demander lol j'espère que cela te plaira ! Désolé du manque de rodychou… m'en veux pas ???_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jamais briefing ne lui avait parut aussi long, peut-être parce que habituellement, il n'écoutait jamais McKay et qu'il était occupé à regarder le Docteur Malone… A la fin de la réunion, John s'était rapproché pour lui parler…Mais décidément, tout était contre lui aujourd'hui ! Rodney était venu l'interrompre, pour lui demander d'initialiser un objet ancien, avant de partir pour la mission. Résultat, une nouvelle fois, sa tentative s'était avérée être un échec ! Arggg foutu McKay, toujours là quand il ne fallait pas ! A cause de lui, il n'avait pas pu lui parler…

Le militaire jeta un œil à Rodney qui trifouillait un de ses appareils, puis à Ronon et Teyla, qui discutaient tranquillement, attendant le signal de départ. C'était maintenant où jamais…Il soupira imperceptiblement, avant de se retourner vers la jeune femme. Celle-ci, bras le long du corps, mains croisées, lui adressa un petit sourire, quand il croisa son regard.

**Carole :** - Vous êtes prêts ?

**John :** - Oui, tout le monde a l'air paré !

**Carole :** - Très bien (à Samuel) Vous pouvez enclencher la procédure.

Le dit sergent acquiesça et la majestueuse porte des étoiles commença son lent processus sous le regard des deux dirigeants.

**Carole **: - John ?

**John **: _(la regardant du coin de l'œil)_ – Hum.

**Carole :** - Il… _(Hésitant)_ Il faudrait que l'on parle.

Ils y étaient…il devait le lui dire…

**John :** - Oui je crois aussi.

John, en cet instant, avait l'impression d'être pris au piège, comme un insecte dans une toile et il haïssait cela, même s'il avait souhaité ardemment cette conversation… Cet état de chose eut don de le mettre quelque peu sur la défensive.

**Carole :** - on en parlera en revenant de ta mission ?

**John** : - Quand je serais de retour, nous ne serons plus ensemble.

C'est fait, il lui avait dit. Pas de la meilleure manière, ni de la plus diplomatique, il fallait bien avouer… Le militaire vit les différentes émotions se succéder sur le visage de la jeune femme, ce qui lui serra quelque peu le cœur… Avait-elle bien entendu ? Venait-il de lui dire ce qu'elle avait cru comprendre ? Qu'il ne voulait plus…Ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait pas…Carole déglutit et retint difficilement ses larmes…

**Carole **: - Que, que… veux-tu dire ?

**John :** - Tu m'as très bien comprise. Quand je reviendrais, j'irais chercher les quelques affaires que je dois avoir laissées dans tes quartiers et tu seras de nouveau libre.

**Carole **: - Mais pourquoi ?

**John : -** Je pense que ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment pour en parler.

La respiration de la jeune femme commença à s'accélérer.

**Carole **: - Et quand alors ? Puisque tu n'as pas l'air décidé à vouloir en parler plus tard ! Dit-elle plus fortement qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, faisant se tourner quelques têtes.

**John :** - Plus tard… Mais vu comment tu le prends.

**Carole :** _(s'énervant)_ – Et comment je devrais le prendre d'après toi ? Tu m'annonces comme ça, que tu vas me quitter, juste avant ta mission ! Je devrais le prendre en sautant de joie ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

**John :** (_se justifiant)_ – Je souhaitais t'en parler avant, mais nous avons eu des empêchements.

**Carole :** - TU as eu un empêchement ! Moi j'étais disponible ! S'énerva-t-elle de plus en plus.

Le pilote ne daigna même pas répondre.

**John :** - Je dois y aller ! dit-il, simplement.

**Carole :** - C'est ça, pars ! Tu évites ainsi la discussion, comme toujours !

Le pilote soupira, puis lui jeta un dernier regard, avant de rejoindre les autres et de franchir la porte des étoiles…

OoOoO

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes que l'équipe SGA1 marchait en direction de la ville, qu'il avait identifiée comme la capitale de la planète. En effet, celle-ci fonctionnait un peu sur le système seigneurial du moyen age. Une ville centrale, avec un « roi », puis quelques seigneurs locaux repartis sur la planète, qui administraient les différents villages des environs.

Cependant, comme dans tout gouvernement, il y avait des dissensions et des groupes d'insurgés qui essayaient par tous les moyens de renverser le souverain en place. Le dirigeant/Roi, qui se prénommait Ebris, leur avait certifié qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre ! Bien que John émettait des doutes à leurs sujets, Carole avait organisé cette mission dans un but diplomatique, qui visait à ramener des denrées alimentaires pour la Cité, en contre partie de médicaments.

Médicaments, qu'ils disaient ne pas avoir besoin, aux vues d'entretiens. Ils disposaient d'une très bonne guérisseuse, qui officiait dans les villages voisins. Malgré leur refus, le Docteur Malone avait renvoyé l'équipe de John, afin de ne pas reste sur un échec.

**Rodney** : - Je ne comprends pas le Docteur Malone, ils ont dit non, pourquoi insister ? Grogna McKay.

**Teyla :** - Car, ils sont une quantité de denrées alimentaires, qui serait fort bénéfique pour la Cité. Dit posément Teyla.

**Rodney **: _(ronchonnant)_ – Bénéfique, Bénéfique ! Si elle n'était pas si têtue, on ne serait pas en train de marcher ! Puis, avec les Athosiens, on a assez à manger !

**John :** _(avec un petit rire)_ – Assez à manger ? Avec vous je n'en suis pas sûr ?

**Rodney **: _(écarquillant les yeux)_ – Qu'est ce que vous voulez insinuer ? Que je mange trop ?

Le jeune homme soupira de lassitude, ne souhaitant pas entrer dans une nouvelle dispute interminable avec McKay.

**John :** _(exaspéré)_ – Mckay, fermez-la et avancez au lieu de grogner !

Le mot grogner sembla faire tilt dans l'esprit de Rodney, et il sauta sur l'occasion pour en savoir plus sur ce qui c'était passé dans la salle d'embarquement.

**Rodney :** - Dites-moi, à propos de grogner vous aussi vous n'aviez pas l'air de bon poil tout à l'heure !

A cette réplique, John s'arrêta net et regarda Rodney en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

**John :** - Je vous demande pardon ?

**Rodney :** - Et bien oui _(faisant un geste de la main)_ Vous et Carole, dans la salle des commandes, c'était à propos de quoi ces éclats de voix ?

**John **: _(froidement)_ – Cela ne vous regarde en rien !

**Rodney **: - C'est encore cette histoire de quartiers ?

**John** : (_lui envoyant un regard noir)_ – Je vous ai dit de la fermer !

Et avant même que le scientifique n'ait put faire quoi que se soit, Sheppard accéléra le pas pour rejoindre Teyla. Arrivé à sa hauteur, la jeune femme lui jeta un regard en coin…Au vu de l'agacement que reflétait son visage, elle jugea préférable d'attendre un peu, avant de lui parler…C'est seulement au bout de plusieurs minutes quand elle le vit plus calme, que Teyla se décida à entamer la conversation.

**Teyla :** - Il faut excuser McKay. Vous savez comment il est à chaque fois qu'on part en mission. Tenta Teyla. Il a toujours peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, alors il parle beaucoup.

**John : -** Beaucoup trop à mon avis. Grogna John.

Les questions qu'il lui avait posées étaient totalement déplacées dans un tel contexte ! En quoi sa dispute avec Carole le regardait-il ? D'accord il lui avait demandé Conseil avant mais là ! Quelque fois, il devait apprendre à se mêler de ce qui le regardait. De toute façon, le canadien était la dernière personne avec laquelle il avait envie de parler de ce genre de choses !

Et même si la dernière fois ses conseils l'avaient surpris, venant de la part de quelqu'un qui était si peu doué avec les relations humaines… Là, ce n'était pas ce genre de conseil dont il avait besoin… D'ailleurs, le pilote n'avait pas besoin de conseil, John avait juste envie qu'on l'écoute sans le juger.

**Teyla** : - Vous allez bien ?

Cette question agaça quelque peu Sheppard. Pourquoi tout le monde s'évertuait à lui demander si cela allait ! Il avait juste rompu avec sa « petite amie », pensa-t-il, en grimaçant à ce terme. Il n'y avait pas mort d'homme ! Soupirant, il se tourna vers Teyla, prêt à lui répliquer quelque chose, mais quand il vit l'expression de sollicitude de la jeune femme, il n'eut pas le courage et se calma aussitôt. Si personne ne pouvait le comprendre, c'était bien Teyla… Ainsi il lâcha.

**John :** - Nous avons rompu.

Ce qui surprit tellement Teyla qu'elle du lui redemander répéter.

**Joh**n : - Moi et Carole, nous avons rompu.

**Teyla :** - « Oh ». Fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire dans un premier temps.

John, normalement, n'avait jamais eu une inclinaison à se confier, c'est pour cela que Teyla avait été plus qu'étonnée, quand il lui avait ouvertement avoué cette vérité…Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, ne sachant pas vraiment comment aborder le sujet, sans le blesser…

**Teyla : -** Tout est fini alors ? demanda-t-elle.

**John :** _(murmurant)_ – oui, tout est fini.

**Teyla :** - Et_… (Hésitante)_ Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Bizarre… Bizarre ? Oui, c'était étrange de le dire à haute voix. Il était pourtant sûr de sa décision, comme jamais il ne l'avait été, mais… Le dire à voix haute ne rendait les choses que plus réelles et concrètes.

**John **: _(les yeux dans le vague)_ – Je…Je vous avouerais que je ne sais pas… Je suis soulagé, et en même temps, je culpabilise de la souffrance que je lui ai infligée…

**Teyla **: - Vous savez, une rupture n'est jamais facile. Dit posément Teyla.

**John :** - Je sais mais… J'aurais voulu lui épargner cette souffrance.

C'était lui qui avait souhaité cet état de chose entre eux, pas elle… Elle ne méritait pas ça…Teyla esquissa un sourire, elle connaissait à présent assez John pour savoir que malgré ses airs de coureurs de jupons, il y avait une chose que le militaire détestait, c'était de blesser une femme…

**Teyla **: - écoutez John, vous ne pouvez pas faire marche arrière. Il est vrai que la manière dont vous lui avez… _(Cherchant ses mots)_ exposé ce fait n'était pas la meilleure… Mais, vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher…Je sais que votre intention n'était pas de la blesser. Dit fermement Teyla.

Il était important que le pilote comprenne que ce n'était pas de sa faute, même s'il aurait pu être plus diplomate. Sheppard lui jeta un regard en coin, suivit d'un léger sourire.

**John **: - Merci.

**Teyla **_**:**__ (hochant la tête) –_ De rien John, je serais là si vous avez besoin de parler.

Le sourire de John s'agrandit et il remercia l'Athosienne d'un regard. Il savait qu'il pouvait tout lui confier, sans jugement, et c'est cela qu'il appréciait chez la jeune femme. Sa discrétion et ses conseils.

**John :** _(haussant un sourcil)_ – Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi ? L'interrogea-t-il étonné qu'elle ne pose pas cette fameuse question.

**Teyla **: - Ca ne me regarde pas. Si vous avez fait cela, c'est que vous aviez vos raisons.

Sur ce, elle lui adressa un signe de la tête, avant de rejoindre Ronon, qui marchait en tête de groupe. John la regarda s'éloigner songeur. Oui… il avait une bonne raison, puisque leur amour, enfin son amour n'existait plus… Cependant, les dires de Teyla étaient vrais. La façon dont il lui avait annoncé n'était pas la meilleure…

Ni comment il avait pris la poudre escampette… Comme un lâche… une once de culpabilité l'envahit…c'était décidé, dès qu'il rentrerait, il mettrait les choses au clair avec elle… Il espérait juste que la jeune femme soit prête à l'écouter…


	10. Chapter 10

_Coucou !!_

_Voici le chapitre 10 de zahara, j'aurais put le mettre ne entier, mais j'ai préfère le couper, étant en partiel en se moment, cette fis a beau être finie, je ne l'ai pas totalement tapé encore ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !! Voila Sheppard et st équipe débarqué presque en plein Moyen âge ! Personnellement Ebris me fait beaucoup rire ! _

_Bonne lecture !!_

_Rafikis : Un truc qui foire dans la mission de sga1 ???? tes sur qu'on parle de la même équipe ? lol Oui, il la mis au point, mais pas de la meilleur des façons si tu veux mon avis mdr !_

_MissA0805 : Merci missA, comment je vais faire revenir elizabeth ?? tu n'es pas la première a me le demandée, bientôt la réponse va arrivée ! _

_Cilou O'Neill : J'espère que tu aimeras se chapitre ! _

xoxoxoxox

Ce fut au bout d'une heure de marche qu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la ville. Celle-ci était bâtie sur le modèle du Moyen Age. Un château dominait un village qui s'étendait à ses pieds, clôturé par un mur de pierre, d'où des gardes qui se trouvaient sur le chemin de ronde, allaient et venaient, armes sur l'épaule.

Les Atlantes qui venaient pour la troisième fois, ne prêtèrent pas plus que ça attention au décor, qui au début les avait quelque peu surpris, et se dirigèrent directement vers la porte Nord. Ils furent étonnés d'y trouver à coté du poste de garde qui contrôlait les entrées, Comrak l'intendant d'Ebris.

Celui-ci, dès qu'il les vit, se dirigea vers eux avec un grand sourire.

**Comrak **: - Bonjour ! J'espère que vous avez fait bon voyage à travers le cercle ? Dit-il, en serrant une à une les mains de SGA !

Sheppard, perplexe, fronça les sourcils en regardant l'homme posté devant eux.

**John :** - Comment avez-vous su que nous arrivions ?

**Comrak :** _(étonné)_ – Oh, ce sont nos gardes qui nous ont prévenus. Dit-il avec un grand sourire, comme si de rien était.

**John :** _(fronçant les sourcils_) – Vos gardes ? Nous n'avons pourtant vu aucun garde à coté de la porte.

**Comrak **: - C'est qu'ils savent se faire discrets. ! En fait, _( plus sérieusement)_ Nous surveillons le cercle discrètement, car nous avons eu vent qu'un trafic d'armes avait lieu avec une planète voisine, nous menons donc l'enquête.

**Teyla **: - Cela a-t-il abouti ?

**Comark :** - Pour le moment non. Dit-il, en secouant la tête.

Il frappa soudain dans ses mains, faisant sursauter l'équipe de Sheppard.

**Comrak :** - Mais venez donc, Ebris vous attend.

Ils acquiescèrent et suivirent Comrak. Non sans que Rodney ne jette un regard en coin à John, qui voulait dire « Décidément, je ne m'y ferais jamais. »

OoOoO

Le village intérieur était tout ce qu'il avait de plus commun. Des maisons de torchis, quelques unes en bois et plus rarement en pierres…Cela étant réservée à certaine « Elite ». Les habitants vaquaient à leurs occupations, ne prêtant plus attention à ce groupe d'individus, qui leur avait paru si bizarre il n'y a pas encore si longtemps…

Arrivés dans la cour intérieure du château, ils furent interpellés par plusieurs villageois, qui souhaitaient leur vendre poulets, lapins, légumes, étoles diverses et variées, en ce jour de marché…L'équipe de Sheppard passa devant un homme qui était au pilori et sur lequel des enfants jetaient des tomates. John regarda Ronon et lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir.

Ils n'étaient pas là pour ça… Cela ne lui plaisait guère à lui non plus, mais il avait appris depuis qu'il voyageait au travers des étoiles à ne pas intervenir dans les moeurs locales, ou du moins le plus possible, s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres des pouvoirs en place.

Bien entendu, il y avait des fois où il ne pouvait pas fermer les yeux sur ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, et cela les avaient entraînés dans des situations assez dangereuses. John ne devait pas oublier qu'ils avaient à faire à une société moyenâgeuse, alors leur parler d'injustice était comme apprendre à des hommes des cavernes à se servir d'un briquet. Cependant, cela n'allait pas l'empêcher le pilote de faire la remarque subtilement à Ebris.

Ils passèrent un pont levis, où Comrak salua le garde et après avoir traversé la cour, ils entrèrent dans un grand hall.

**Comark :** _(leur faisant signe)_ – Venez par ici, Ebris vous attend dans la salle du roi.

SGA1 suivit donc l'intendant dans un long corridor en pierres brutes, éclairé par des torches, entre lesquelles étaient disposées des armures ainsi que des tentures aux multiples couleurs. Après avoir passé devant une dizaine de portes en bois brut ciselé, ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle du roi.

Ebris était dans le fond de la salle, sur un trône qui surplombait la longue table, qui s'étendait devant lui. A ses pieds, était assis quatre femmes, en totale admiration, pendant que la cinquième s'occupait ardemment de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille et lui même avait une main dans son décolleté.

A cette scène, John haussa un sourcil, et se racla la gorge quelque peu gêné. On l'avait pourtant prévenu de leur arrivée, il aurait tout de même pu être prêt et les avoir congédiées ! En plus cinq femmes ! John avait beau aimer les femmes, il trouvait ça dégoûtant. Comrak, quand à lui, dansait maladroitement d'un pied sur l'autre, en se frottant les mains et en regardant partout sauf le dirigeant.

**Comrak** : - Je… Je suis désolé. Dit-il faiblement.

**Ronon :** - On peut repasser. Dit Ronon.

**Rodney :** _(levant un doigt) _– Oui, parce que là, il m'a l'air un peu occupé.

**Comrak :** - Non, non ! Je vais le prévenir, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Venez ! Leur fit-il.

Le petit groupe s'approcha silencieusement. Arrivé à bonne distance, Comrak et s'avança vers Ebris.

**Comrak : **- Excusez-moi. Fit-il.

Mais le roi n'y prêta pas plus attention que si c'était une mouche.

**Comrak :** _(plus fort)_ – Excusez-moi.

La encore, aucune réponse.

**Ronon :** -Vous voulez que je lui fasse comprendre.

**John :** _(fronçant les sourcils, secouant la tête)_ – Non, Ronon ça ira merci. Intervient Sheppard qui grimaça rien qu'en imaginant la façon dont Ronon pouvait intervenir.

Il s'avança au pied du trône du dirigeant, faisant porter les regards des femmes sur lui.

**John : -**Excusez-moi dirigeant Ebris, nous sommes arrivés comme convenu.

Contrairement à la voix de Comrak, celle de Sheppard sembla porter ses fruits, car il releva la tête et repoussa la jeune femme rousse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, quand il vit l'équipe de John. Comme s'il était monté sur ressort, le dirigeant se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter les femmes à ses pieds, et se dirigea vers John, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, sous le regard perplexe des autres protagonistes.


	11. Chapter 11

_Bon,je sais que cette suite est courte par rapport à l'attente, mais je n'ai presque plus rien de taper d'avance. Merci de votre compréhension ^^_

_Si vous me chercher, notamment Alex, je suis partie me cacher dans le placard mdr Mais que vous dire appart que Ebris et Ebris lol_

_Rafikis : Oui moi aussi, même si je crains un peu pour la vie de John lol tu me diras, tant que ce n'es pas Rodney mdr un autre rapidement ??? hummmmmm tu me tape ? car il as pas était rapide mdr_

_Bonne lecture ! Joyeux noël !!!_

_Forum sur stargate et Twilght adresse dans le profil !_

_xoxoxoxoxox_

_Contrairement à la voix de Comrak, celle de Sheppard sembla porter ses fruits, car il releva la tête et repoussa la jeune femme rousse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, quand il vit l'équipe de John. Comme s'il était monté sur ressort, le dirigeant se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter les femmes à ses pieds, et se dirigea vers John, un grand sourire sur les lèvres, sous le regard perplexe des autres protagonistes. _

**Ebris :** _(lui serrant la main)_ – Colonel Sheppard ! Je ne vous attendais pas si tôt !

**Rodney : -** Nous avions remarqué.

Ebris fronça les sourcils en regardant McKay, puis son regard s'illumina quand il vit à quoi il faisait référence.

**Ebris :** - Oh ! _(Souriant)_ Une petite distraction.

Il se retourna à demi et claqua dans ses mains.

**Ebris : -** Allons, allons, mesdemoiselles, laissez-nous s'il vous plait !

Les jeunes femmes acquiescèrent, avant de se lever.

**Ebris :** - Célia, ma chère, on se voit ce soir ? Demanda-t-il, à la jeune femme brune aux yeux noirs, qui s'en allait.

**Célia :** _(faisant la révérence)_ – Bien entendu.

Une jeune femme blonde, passa devant McKay, en lui faisant un sourire ce qui fit légèrement rougir le scientifique. Ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Ebris.

**Ebris :** - Docteur McKay, ne vous gênez pas, s'il y en a une qui vous intéresse, elle sera tout à votre disposition.

Le canadien le regarda, surpris d'une telle offre. Comment pouvait-on offrir une de ces femmes ainsi à un inconnu ? Cinq femmes en plus ! C'était vraiment une proposition indécente ! Bien que cette jeune femme était fort jolie…

**Rodney :** - Non, je… Non…Je ne veu…

**John **: _(le coupant)_ –Il n'est pas intéressé.

**Ebris :** _(haussant les sourcils)_ – Oh ! _(déçu)_ C'est bien dommage, (_battant l'air de la main)_ Sur cinq de mes femmes, aucune n'est capable de me donner un fils ! _(Soupirant) _C'est désespérant.

Ebris secoua la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague, avant de les poser sur Teyla.

**Ebris :** - Mais. _(Avec__ un sourire en coin)_ Vous ne seriez pas intéressée Teyla par hasard ?

A cette remarque, Ronon se mit immédiatement devant Teyla, et toisa d'un regard noir Ebris, qui déglutit.

**Ronon **: - Non.

**Ebris** : - - Oh, je ne savais pas que _(faisant un lien avec son doigt)_ vous étiez ensemble.

**Ronon :** - Si. Dit froidement Ronon.

Il est vrai que le peu d'enclin de Ronon à montrer ses émotions, faisait qu'on avait du mal à penser que lui et Teyla étaient en couple. Malgré ça, cela faisait un an maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, tout comme Rodney et Jennifer, qui eux, étaient ensemble depuis 3 mois seulement.

**Ebris :** (_se raclant la gorge) –_ Heu..Oui.. _(se reprenant)_ Que me vaut votre visite ?

**John : -** Nous sommes venus parler affaires.

Ebris regarda John légèrement surpris.

**Ebris :** - affaires ? Je croyais que tout était clair ?

On ne peut plus clair, à moins que l'on ne comprenne pas ce que non voulait dire. Le fait est que Carole était tenace ! Espérait-elle vraiment le faire céder ? Surtout en l'envoyant lui ?! Lui, pour qui la diplomatie équivalait à la lecture de Guerre et Paix ? John soupira.

**Ebris **: - Colonel Sheppard ?

**John :** _(secouant la tête)_ – Heu… Oui… excusez moi. Et bien nous… _(Cherchant ses mots) _espérions peut-être revoir avec vous notre offre. Nous pourrions arriver à trouver un compromis.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette race était têtue ! Il leur avait dit que leurs médicaments ne l'intéressaient pas, mais ils n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Qu'espéraient-ils en plus ? Qu'il revienne sur sa position et leur dise oui… Il y avait peu de chance. Cependant, il pouvait les écouter, il n'avait pas d'autre chose à faire !

**Ebris **: - d'accord, nous parlerons affaires, mais après le repas !

**John :** - Ecoutez Ebris…

**Ebris :** - Tuetuetuetue _(levant un doigt)_ J'insiste. _(Fronçant les sourcils)_ à moins que vous vouliez déjà repartir ?

**John :** - Non bien sûr.

**Ebris :** - Alors parfait ! Venez. Fit-il en se dirigeant vers la table. Comrak allait en cuisine commander le repas.

**Comrak :** - Bien sûr !

Et il disparut après une dernière révérence.

OoOoO


	12. Chapter 12

_Voila avec le retard de un an la suite de zahara. Pour ceux qui ce le demande, non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic. Elle est même terminée. J'attendais juste qu'elle sois corrigé pour publier les suites ^^_

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ne vous inquiétez pas le shweir va arriver._

_Site de fanfiction sur stargate adresse dans mon profil ! _

_**skylanger-the-angel-vampire : **__J'ai vue que tu avais ma fic dans tes favorites, j'espère que cette suite te plaira. _

_xoxoxoxo_

Installée autour de la table, SGA1 finissait de prendre le repas. Poulet, agneau, bœuf, fruits, gâteaux…avaient défilé devant leurs yeux, rendant un Rodney McKay aux anges ! Pour lui, cette table était le paradis ! Il pouvait mourir tranquille ! Le plus tard possible, mais si on venait à faire exploser ce château à l'instant même, il serait le plus heureux des hommes !

**John :** _(exaspéré)_ – Mckay !

**Rodney :** - Quoi ? J'ai faim ! Dit-il, la bouche pleine.

**John **: _(avec un regard lourd de sens)_ – Mais, trois parts de gâteaux ?

Le canadien regarda John l'air de dire « Bah quoi, c'est normal ! » Ce qui fit secouer la tête du militaire de désespoir.

**Rodney :** - j'ai un métabolisme très fragile Essaya-t-il de se justifier.

John haussa un sourcil.

**John** : - Fragile ?

**Rodney :** - Si ne je n'ai pas mon apport en vitamines (pointant sa fourchette vers lui) et en glucide, en somme, si je ne mange pas au moins quatre fois par jour, je peux en mourir !

**John :** _(levant les yeux au ciel)_ – Bah voyons !

**Rodney :** _(protestant)_ – Je vous jure que c'est vrai, vous n'aurez qu'à demander à Keller !

**Ebris** : _(battant l'air de sa main)_ – Laissez-le donc Colonel Sheppard ! C'est un honneur de voir quelqu'un comme le Docteur McKay apprécier notre modeste cuisine.

A ces mots, Rodney se redressa et tourna légèrement vers Ebris.

**Rodney :** - Vous me considérez comme quelqu'un d'important ?

Ebris sembla surpris d'une telle demande.

**Ebris** : - Bien entendu ! D'après ce que vous m'avez dit, vous êtes une sommité dans votre pays.

Rodney sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, avant d'acquiescer.

**Rodney :** - Oui, c'est vrai. Sans moi je dois dire qu'ils seraient perdus.

**Ronon :** - N'exagérez pas non plus Rodney.

**Rodney **: _(se tournant à demi vers Ronon_) – Quoi ? Vous oseriez dire que ce n'est pas vrai ?

Ronon ne préféra pas répondre à cette question.

**John : -** Dites-moi Ebris, nous pourrions peut-être parler à présent du but de notre visite.

**Ebris :** - Exact ! _(Claquant dans ses mains)_ Vous pouvez débarrasser.

Les serviteurs qui attendaient patiemment sur le coté de la salle acquiescèrent avant de venir débarrasser.

**Ebris **: - Donc, vous êtes là pour vous parler affaire.

**John :** _(posant sa serviette)_ C'est exact ! Je sais que… (_Cherchant ses mots)_ nous sommes déjà venus, mais…Notre chef espérait vous faire changer d'avis sur certains points.

**Ebris :** _(fronçant les sourcils) _Et pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue elle même ?

**John :** - Elle est très occupé comme vous pouvez vous en douter.

**Ebris **: - Oui j'imagine. Alors, qu'avez-vous à nous offrir ?

**John :** - Des médicaments.

**Ebris **: _(soupirant)_ – Nous n'en avons pas besoin, vous le savez.

**John **: - Certes, mais votre guérisseuse aurez sûrement besoin d'un coup de main.

Le dirigeant se renfrogna immédiatement aux dires de John.

**Ebris** : - Zahara est tout à fait compétente ! Dit-il, d'une voix forte.

**John **: - Oui… Bien sûr…Je ne voulais pas... Dire cela. Bafouilla-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas à dire, il était nul en tant que diplomate.

**Teyla :** - Le Colonel Sheppard s'est mal exprimé. Fit Teyla, venant en aide à John qui la remercia du regard.

**Ebris :** - Et qu'a voulu dire le Colonel ?

**Ronon :** - Qu'avec tout ce qu'elle à faire, Zahara, comme vous la nommez, aurait peut-être besoin d'aide.

**Teyla** : - Vous nous avez dit qu'elle exerçait seule, n'est-ce pas trop pour elle ?

**Ebris :** - Elle est très compétente.

**Teyla :** - Certes. Cependant peut-elle aller soigner toutes les personnes qu'elle souhaiterait ?

Ebris ne répondit rien, son silence parlait pour lui. Il était impossible pour une personne seule, de soigner tout le monde, vu la superficie de la planète et la distance entres les villages.

**Ebris :** (_soupçonneux, fronçant les sourcils)_ – Et…En quoi pourriez vous l'aider ?

**Teyla :** - Et bien, nous avons des médecins qui seraient ravie de l'assister. Quel genre de médecine pratique-t-elle ?

**Ebris :** - Plantes, et des techniques, qu'elle garde secrètes.

Ceci valut un petit ricanement de McKay et un haussement de sourcil du dirigeant.

**Ebris **: - Puis je vous demander pourquoi vous ricanez ?

**John :** _(le devançant)_ – il a du avaler un grain de raisin de travers.

Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de McKay, mais qui parut satisfaire Ebris.

**John :** - Sur Terre aussi, certains médecins pratiquent la médecine par les plantes. Puis…

Sheppard fit une pause, cherchant à toute vitesse quelque chose à dire…

**John :** _(levant la main)_ – Il y a des différentes sortes de médecine, Tibétaine, chinoise, indienne. Fit-il par un petit hochement de tête.

**Teyla **: - Je suis sur que cela pour intéresser Zahara.

**Ebris :** - il faudrait voir avec elle, pas avec moi.

**Rodney **: - Pourrions-nous la rencontrer ?

**Ebris :** - Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients si elle est d'accord. Mais, cela ne fait pas avancer nos affaires ! Je persiste à dire que l'on n'a pas besoin de vos médicaments. Pas tant que vous n'aurez pas rencontré notre guérisseuse tout du moins.

**Teyla **: - Nous pouvons… _(Réfléchissant)_ Vous proposez des moyens pour améliorer vos voies de communications.

**Ebris** : - Vous savez nous sommes un peuple très simple.

**Ronon **: - Un coup de pouce pourrait vous être bénéfique.

**Rodney :** - Ronon _(le regardant par en dessous)_ Ebris vous a dit que c'était un peule simple.

Ronon fronça les sourcils, perplexe, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Rodney l'avait en quelque sorte interrompu. Le scientifique ne savait que trop bien qu'il fallait mieux ne pas insister. Cela n'apportait jamais rien de bon de vouloir forcer un peuple à changer ses coutumes ou son environnement. Ils l'avaient appris à leur dépend il n'y a pas si longtemps…

**John **: - Alors, si nos médicament, notre technologies pour améliorer vos communication ne vous intéressent pas, qu'est ce qui serait susceptible de vous séduire ?

Ebris sembla réfléchir un long moment, ce qui eut tendance à mettre Rodney mal à l'aise. Bon sang, il vivait à l'ère moyenâgeuse, il ne fallait pas tant de temps que cela, pour trouver ce qu'une planète comme la leur pouvait offrir ! Quelque fois, il ne comprenait jamais les gens de cette galaxie.

**Ebris :** - Effectivement, il y aurait bien quelque chose qui m'intéresserait…Dit-il au bout d'un long moment.

**John :** - Qui est ? demanda John devenu soupçonneux, de part la lueur qu'il voyait briller dans le fond de ses yeux bleu.

**Ebris :** - Vos armes ! Dit-il, sans plus de somation.

Bah voyons, pourquoi à chaque négociation leur ôte refusait leurs médicaments, mais était intéressé par leur armes ! La preuve que même à plusieurs milliards de kilomètre, un humain restait un humain.

**Ebris :** - Comprenez-nous, renchérit-il, nous sommes dans une situation délicate et…

**Ronon **_**:**__ (le coupant)_ - Vous croyez que des armes pourront rétablir votre autorité ?

**Ebris :** - Et bien… (_Marquant une pause)_ Il pourrait nous aider à restaurer le calme.

**John :** - Nous sommes ici pour faire du commerce, pas pour déclencher une guerre !

**Ebris :** - Mais nous faisons du commerce Colonel ! Dit-il en tapant du point sur la table. Je vous propose nos denrées alimentaires contre des armes. Fit-il d'une voix forte.

C'est ça qu'il appelait faire des affaires ? Cet homme l'écoeurait ! Comment pouvait-il croire qu'ils allaient accepter une telle proposition ? Sheppard avait vu trop d'horreurs dans sa carrière, pour accepter d'être complice d'un massacre qui entraînerait la mort de femmes et d'enfants innocents. Cela, juste pour des médicaments, qu'ils pouvaient négocier sur une planète voisine.

**John :** - Nous n'avons, dans ces conditions pas la même manière de faire des affaires.

John se leva, bientôt imité par Ronon et Teyla. Rodney, qui était occupé à finir sa quatrième part de gâteaux, parut quelque peu perplexe, avant de réaliser qu'il devait se lever. Il s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main, ce qui lui fallut un haussement de sourcil de la part de Ronon.

**John :** - Je suis désolé Ebris, mais il m'est impossible d'accéder à votre requête !

**Ebris :** - C'est bien ce que je pensais. Mais…Vous allez perdre beaucoup.

**John :** - Je ne crois pas non ! _(Lui tendant la main)_ Ebris. Fit-il, par un petit hochement de sa tête.

**Ebris :** - Colonel Sheppard. (_Se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe) _Messieurs, Teyla. _(à John)_ Je vous vais raccompagner ?

**John : -** Il ne sera pas nécessaire, merci (_avec un aimable sourire)_ nous allons retrouver nous même la sortie. Dit-il, avant de se tourner et de faire signe aux autres de le suivre.

Ebris les regarda s'éloigner, avant de les interpeller juste quand ils allaient franchir la porte.

**Ebris :** -Colonel Sheppard _(celui-ci se retourna)_ si jamais vous changez d'avis, mon offre tiendra toujours et vous serez toujours bienvenus ici.

**John **: - Je ne l'oublierais pas. Merci. Fit-il en un sourire avant de sortir.

A peine avait-il fait quelques pas dans le couloir, que McKay les questionna.

**Rodney :** - Pourquoi avoir refusé sa proposition ? Il nous offrait des denrées alimentaires non négligeables pour la Cité !

**John :** (_agacé)_ – Contre des armes McKay ?

**Rodney :** - Et alors ? Répondit le scientifique, pas le moins du monde gêné.

A cette phrase, John stoppa et dévisagea McKay, comme s'il avait un Wraith en face de lui. Avait-il bien entendu ? à quoi pensait donc Rodney ? Il était inconsient ou quoi ? Le militaire tenta de garder son calme, ce qui fut fort difficile.

**John :** - Bon sang Rodney, ce sont des armes ! _(Articulant)_ Des armes ! _(Tapotant sur sa tête)_ Des armes qui peuvent faire des morts.

**Rodney **: _(enlevant sa main)_ – Hey ! _(Lui laçant un regard noir) _Je ne suis pas stupide, je sais ce que c'est une arme !

**John **: - Alors ?

**Rodney : -** Alors, je pensais qu'on aurait pu leur donner des Zat ! Ca ne tue pas !

**John **: - Au bout de la troisième fois si ! Dit-il, plus fort. Il est hors de question qu'on leur donne ne serait-ce qu'un Taseur ! De plus, je doute que Carole aurait approuvé ce fait.

**Rodney **: - Mais…

**John **_: (fermement)_ – La discussion est close Rodney ! Dit-il, d'un ton sans appel. Allons-y !

Avant même de leur laisser le temps de réagir, John avait repris sa marche.

A suivre….

Un Commentaire ?


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonjour à toutes et tous !_

_Wahouuu je m'excuse d'avoir mis au temps de temps à vous donner la suite de ma fics, j'étais persuadé d'avoir publié une suite plus récente. Honte à moi ^^ _

_Je tenais à remercier les rares personnes qui me suivent encore, merci de vos encouragements et de continuer à lire cette fics, même si stargate et un peu passer de mode ^^_

_Voici la suite dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_Snowflakessy__ : Un merci tardif pour ton com, cela me fait très plaisir ! Le retour Elizabeth ? ahah très vite tu verras. _

_Vivi81 : Ahhh Elizabeth, oui elle me manque aussi, allez courage encore quelque chapitres et vous aurez sont retour._

_skylanger-the-angel-vampire__ : Merci pour ton commentaire enthousiaste ! Cela me rebouste ! Elle est toujours d'actualité, il faut que je tape le reste de la fics, qui est encore sur Papier ^^ Quand a ta question de savoir si Zahara et Elizabeth… Je ne dirais rien lol _

_Guest : Merci Guest ! Tu sais que c'est grâce à toi que je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais pas publié depuis 2010 ? Oui elle est toujours d'actualité, il faut que je tape la suite, mais je ne suis plus dans stargate donc dur de s'y remettre ^^ Merci de ton com qui me rebouste ! _

_Bonne lecture _

_xoxoxox_

**Rodney :** - C'est moi où tout à l'heure le trajet me semblait moins long.

**John **: _(soupirant) –_ McKay, arrêtez de vous plaindre !

Cette réflexion choqua le canadien.

**Rodney :** - Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! Tout à l'heure c'était plus court ! Je suis sûr qu'avec votre _(mettant les guillemets)_ pseudo raccourci on est perdus !

**John :** - Nous ne sommes pas perdus ! Aboya John.

Teyla se décida à intervenir, avant que la dispute entre les deux hommes ne dégénère de nouveau. Cependant, elle ne prit pas le parti de John, mais celui de Rodney.

**Teyla :** - Excusez-moi John, mais…Vous devez bien reconnaître que l'on tourne en rond depuis un moment.

John jeta un regard oblique à Teyla, avant de soupirer. Il savait qu'elle avait raison, mais il détestait l'admettre ! Il était militaire, donc il devait savoir se diriger ! Or, chaque fois qu'il était sur une planète, et qu'il sortait des sentiers battus, il se perdait ! Argg foutus paysages qui se ressemblaient ! Sheppard n'était décidément pas doué…

Le militaire se gratta la tête, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

**John :** - Il s'avérait que dans l'ensemble, nous nous sommes un peu éloignés du terrain principal_. (Voyant que McKay allait répliquer) _J'ai dit un peu ! Fit-il en levant un doigt.

Le canadien se renfrogna.

**John : -** Nous n'avons qu'à faire demi-tour et reprendre a gauche.

**Rodney :** - En espérant que cette fois, ce sera le bon chemin ! Fit Mckay agacé.

**John** : - Quant arrêterez-vous de grogner ?

**Rodney :** Quand vous arrêtez de vous perdre ! Répondit le canadien du tac-o-tac.

John ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais ne trouvant rien à répliquer face à cette vérité, il se contenta de foudroyer Rodney du regard, avant de faire demi-tour et de reprendre sa marche.

**Rodney :** _(faisant un geste de la main)_ Là ! On est sur le bon chemin ! Dit le canadien, après que l'équipe soit revenue vers un paysage qui leur était familier.

**John **: _(agacé)_ – C'est bon Rodney, n'en rajoutez pas non plus.

**Rodney : -** Je ne me perds pas au moins !

**John :** - Oh ? Pour ce qui est de vous perdre, vous ne perdez jamais quand il s'agit de trouver le chemin du mess !

Teyla et Ronon esquivèrent un sourire. Depuis deux ans qu'ils se connaissaient, ils n'avaient cessés de se chamailler. C'est ce qui rendait leur amitié si particulière…Bien qu'au début, McKay avait eu du mal avec Sheppard, aujourd'hui, il le considérait comme un ami… Un ami qu'il ne voulait pas perdre….pas encore…il fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Teyla.

**Teyla :** - Qu'est ce que c'est ? Dit-elle en désignant de la tête la masse sombre qui se dessinait beaucoup plus loin devant eux.

John et Ronon se mirent automatiquement sur la défensive, pendant que Rodney tentait maladroitement de sortir son 9 millimètres, accroché à sa cuisse.

**John :** _(plissant les yeux)_ Je ne sais pas. Allons-voir.

Tous acquiescèrent, avant de s'avancer doucement. Arrivés à bonne hauteur, ils purent constater que la forme bougeait…c'était une personne…

**Teyla : -** C'est un homme ! Dit Teyla en faisant un pas dans sa direction.

Mais la main de Ronon la stoppa.

**Ronon : -** C'est peut-être un piège.

**John :** - Ronon a raison.

Teyla regarda les deux hommes alternativement.

**Teyla **: - Cet homme a l'air blessé ! On ne peut pas le laisser !

John encra son regard à celui de Teyla. Il y voyait une telle détermination, une telle conviction…Elle voulait sincèrement l'aider. Qui pouvait-il être pour lui ordonner de fermer les yeux et de continuer son chemin ? Certes, il était son supérieur, mais ce serait renoncer à son humanité, à faire ce qui faisait d'elle ce qu'elle était… De plus, la jeune femme avait peut-être raison, cet homme pouvait être blessé. D'un simple regard il lui donna la permission explicite qu'elle attendait.

L'Athosienne le remercia d'un hochement de tête, avant de s'approcher doucement de l'homme. Elle s'accroupie à sa hauteur et murmura un

**Teyla **: _(lui mettant une main sur épaules)_ Vous allez bien ?

A peine avait elle fait ce geste que l'individu se saisit du poignet de l'Athosienne et en un éclair, il replia son bras dans son dos, la colla à lui et de son autre main, mit un couteau sous sa gorge. Les trois hommes se figèrent à cette scène, leur sang ne fit qu'un tour, le cœur battant la chamade…

Comment avaient-ils pu se laisser avoir si facilement ? Ils avaient été stupides ! Tellement stupides ! Ronon serra les poings, la colère se reflétant sur son visage. La femme qu'il aimait était en difficulté et il n'avait pas su la protéger. Il se sentait si impuissant à cet instant, la rage martelant ses temples, il fit un pas dans leur direction. Mais presque immédiatement, l'homme resserra sa prise sous la gorge de Teyla…

**Homme : **_(__plantant son regard dans le siens) –_ Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous. Dit-il en secouant la tête.

**Ronon :** _(serrant les dents)_ – Relâchez-la !

Mais l'homme dévia la question, se mettant à rire.

**Homme :** - Vous êtes bien stupides ! Je n'aurais pas cru que cette ruse de l'homme à terre marcherait encore. Et vous venez soit disant de la mythique Cité d'Atlantis.

**John :** _(penchant légèrement la tête)_ – Vous avez l'air de bien nous connaître, mais nous, nous n'avons pas ce plaisir.

**Homme : -** Vous n'avez pas besoin de savoir notre nom !

**John :** _(fronçant les sourcils)_ – Notre nom ?

Il eut la réponse à sa question, quand il vit sortir des fourrés, cinq autres personnes armes en main. Ils étaient encerclés…Teyla cessa de bouger…Piégés, ils étaient piégés par sa faute…Si seulement elle avait écouté John, pensa-t-elle, alors que sa respiration augmentait…

**Teyla :** - Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle la respiration hachée.

L'homme regarda Teyla un instant comme un chat devant sa proie…Puis il rapprocha son visage de son cou et huma son odeur, faisant se figer la jeune femme.

**Homme : -** Tu sens bon. Fit-il, en laissant sa langue glisser le long de son cou.

A ce contact, la jeune femme se débâtit vivement, mais l'individu resserra son étreinte, la faisant grimacer…La colère de Ronon venait augmenter d'un palier et il faisait un suprême effort pour ne pas se jeter sur ce type. Car, le Satédien savait que s'il faisait ça, il risquait de la tuer d'un seul coup de couteau. Le runner savait de quoi était capable ce genre de personnes.

**Homme : -** Tuetuetue ! Bouge une seule fois et elle est morte.

Joignant le geste à la parole, il glissa la lame du couteau sur sa gorge. Teyla pouvait sentir la lame du couteau contre son cou, la faisant cesser de respirer, ses idées étaient confuses…Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots sur ce quel ressentait…Colère, peur, angoisse…Elle, habituellement si stoïque, si sage…Comment une simple attaque arrivait à la déstabiliser ? Elle se sentait si faible ! Elle se débattit de rage une fois encore, mais en vain…

**Homme :** - Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? _(criant) _On ne bouge pas !

Et, pour appuyer ses dires, il fit glisser une nouvelle fois la lame sur son cou. Juste suffisamment pour qu'un léger filet de sang apparaisse sur sa peau de miel. Rendant un Ronon fou de rage, un McKay paniqué et un John qui bouillonnait de l'intérieur.

**John :** - Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

Faisant écho aux paroles de la jeune Athosienne quelques minutes plutôt.

**Homme : -** D'abord cette femme. Dit-il, en humant une nouvelle fois l'odeur de Teyla. Puis, _(faisant un geste de la main)_ Vos armes que vous avez là et…Nous savons que vous en possédez d'autres !

Les trois hommes se regardèrent.

**Homme :** - Donc, nous aimerions les avoirs aussi !

**Rodney : -** Pourquoi faire ? Une guerre ?

L'homme tourna la tête vers McKay et scruta de haut en bas. Celui-là n'a pas l'air militaire, pensa-t-il, en entendant la voix légèrement tremblante de Rodney. Mais…Il fallait mieux s'en méfier…Comme si ses prunelles noires reflétaient sa pensée, le canadien s'exclama.

**Rodney :** - Vous avez raison de vous méfier, je suis ceinture noire de judo ! Finit-il par un petit hochement de tête.

John soupira en fermant brièvement les yeux et en secouant la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il exagère ?

**John : -** Mckay taisez-vous !

Mais, contre toute attente, l'individu se mit à rire. Désarçonnant quelque peu sga1, laissant par contre stoïque ses hommes de mains.

**Homme :** - Vous êtes un marrant vous ! Même si je ne comprends pas ce qu'est être ceinture noire de _(grimaçant)_ je ne sais pas quoi ! _(faisant un signe de la tête)_ pour répondre à votre question, nous avons besoin de ces armes pour détrôner Ebris.

**John :** - Encore cette guerre pour le pouvoir ? _(écartant les bras)_ Vous n'en avez pas marre à la fin ?

Le geste, qu'il venait de faire, braqua les armes sur eux le doigt sur la détente. Voyant leurs mouvements, John leva les mains en signe d'apaisement…Il n'était pas question de faire quoi que ce soit qui mettrait Teyla en danger.

**John **: - Oki, oki, c'est bon, calmez-vous…

**Homme :** - Nous calmer ? Vous voulez que l'on se calme alors que vous pensez que notre combat n'est qu'une guerre parmi temps d'autres ? S'énerva-t-il. Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe sur notre planète ! _(en haussant la voix)_ alors fermez-la !

Ronon et Jon échangèrent un regard. D'un accord tacite silencieux, ils convenaient de la méthode à employer. C'était le seul, s'ils voulaient espérer sauver Teyla… L'énerver, le faire relâcher son attention et dès que le moment serait approprié trouver un moyen de faire signe à la jeune femme. Rodney serait surpris, mais qu'importe…il fallait mieux ça que de prendre le risque que par inadvertance, McKay ne fasse une gaffe.

**John :** - Et bien, expliquez-nous !

**Homme :** - Vous expliquer ?

**John :** - Oui, si nous sommes contraints et forçés de vous livrer nos armes, on aimerait bien savoir à quoi elles vont servir ! Hormis détrôner Ebris ! Dit-il, dans un calme olympien.

**Homme :** - Ebris est un homme imbu de sa personne ! Tyrannique ! Il refuse de distribuer la nourriture qu'il garde précieusement et qu'il nous arrache sous la contrainte ! Nous devons payer ses taxes sur tout et n'importe quoi ! Juste pour financer ses fêtes donner en son palais ! En aucun cas le peuple de l'intéresse. Ebris se comporte comme un véritable seigneur !

**Teyla :** - Nous pouvons vous aider ! Intervient Teyla, qui avait repris son calme. La guerre n'entraine que mort et répression, vous allez rentrer dans un cercle vicieux qui ne finira que par la mort de l'un ou l'autre camp ! Nous pouvons vous éviter cela !

Des murmures s'élevèrent des cinq hommes présents, étirant un imperceptible sourire sur les lèvres de Sheppard. Elle devait continuer à le faire parler.

**John :** - Vas-y, relâche ton attention ! pensa-t-il, alors que lentement il remontait les mains le long de son P90 pour l'empoigner.

**Homme :** - Et comment pourriez-vous nous aider ? Vous n'êtes même pas fichus d'échapper à un guet-apens !

John et Rodney grimacèrent. Sur ce coup, il n'avait pas tort.

**John :** - Ebris a confiance en nous ! Nous pouvons lui parler !

**Homme : -** Il n'écoute personne ! Intervient un des cinq hommes restés jusque là silencieux ! Pourquoi vous plus que quelqu'un d'autre ?

**John :** - hé bien… _(Murmurant)_ allez réfléchis Sheppard… _(Écarquillant les yeux)_ Je vous l'ai dit, Ebris a confiance en nous ! Il a une grande estime pour nous, et nous écoute !

**Homme :** - Pourquoi ?

Heu…Pourquoi… C'était une très bonne question ça…Vite, trouver quelque chose.

**Rodney : -** Car, nous pouvons lui offrir des marchandises qu'aucune planète ne peut lui offrir ! Intervint McKay, qui se mordit immédiatement l'intérieur de la joue, en se rendant compte du double sens de sa phrase.

**Homme :** - comme quoi ? Une arme ? Il veut monter une arme pour éradiquer ceux qui le gênent ?

Le militaire envoya une œillade meurtrière à McKay. Cependant, il ne pouvait nier les dires de son ennemi…Ebris leur avait bien demandé des armes pour renforcer ses polices… Il lui avait refusé à lui, il n'allait pas accepter avec ces brigands. John écarquilla les yeux, comme si une ampoule venait de s'illuminer dans son cerveau. C'était sur ce terrain qu'ils devaient jouer…

**John :** - Là n'est pas la question… (_Il hésita quelques secondes)_ J'ai vu ce qu'Ebris pouvait faire ! J'ai vu sa table remplie de victuailles ! Je trouve cela inadmissible ! J'ai remarqué en arrivant, dans sa cours cet homme attaché au pilori ! _(augmentant la voix)_ c'est ignoble, je suis d'accord avec vous ! Il y a certaines bornes qui ne faut pas dépasser…

**Ronon :** - Zahara, votre guérisseuse peut-elle aller dans vos villages ?

**Homme :** - Non !

**John:** - Ebris a refusé qu'on lui apporte notre aide en médicaments ! Alors même que certains villages ne peuvent être soignés par Zahara, car ils sont trop loin ! Si vous le voulez, nous pouvons vous aider !

Ce n'est pas qu'il aimait tellement mentir, mais la vie de Teyla était en jeu et seul cela comptait…Des murmures d'approbations firent écho aux paroles de John…Le moment était venu…

D'un regard, il fit signe à l'Athosienne. Celle-ci, tout aussi vite que l'homme qui l'avait attaquée, lui asséna un coup dans les cotes, qui le laissa sans voix, ne s'attendant certainement pas à ce que ses ennemis réagissent. Il comprit alors qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Tout se passa très vite, Teyla, une fois libérée, reprit en main son P90 et tint en joue l'homme, mais un de ses compagnons allait lui tirer dessus, quand Ronon, plus rapide lança son couteau, qui atterrit en plein dans son cœur.

**John :** - On dégage ! Cria-t-il, pour masquer les tirs qui s'élevaient à présent.

La force n'aurait pas du être nécessaire, pensa-t-il. Les coups de feux auraient put être évités…ils ne faisaient que défendre leur cause…Mais eux défendaient leur vie…

Les tirs redoublèrent. Sheppard ne savait comment, mais leur leader avait réussi à appeler du renfort…De quatre hommes, ils étaient passé à environ une vingtaine… Un coup de feu le frôla, le faisant faire une embardée sur le coté et tomber à terre.

Le militaire se releva en quatrième vitesse, et reprit sa course en zigzag, se retournant de temps à autre, pour tirer des coups de feu. Le jeune homme espérait que Teyla et Ronon aient réussi à amener McKay jusqu'à la porte. Le code bleu devait être activé et cette planète, puisque ils ne voulaient ne pas faire commerce avec eux, radiée de la liste des planètes amicales.

Le pilote tourna la tête, pour voir dans son champ de vision la majestueuse porte des étoiles…Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres, bien vite effacé par un bruit sourd qui vint siffler à ses oreilles …c'était une balle…il ressentit quelque chose le percuter, lui coupant le souffle une micro seconde… Un autre projectile venait de le toucher, cette fois à l'épaule… Un cri s'échappa de ses lèvres et il eut toutes les peines du monde à rester debout…malgré cela, il fallait qu'il continue, il le devait…

Cependant, une autre balle le toucha à la jambe, un autre hurlement, et il tomba à genoux…Foutu…il était foutu…il le savait. C'est bizarre, outre le fait d'être un militaire, et de savoir les dangers que son métier pouvait lui apporter, il s'était toujours imaginé mourir dans sa maison, entouré des siens. Vieillir avec sa femme, voir ses petits enfants. Rêve utopique en soit, mais qui lui tenait à cœur. Sauf qu'à présent, son rêve s'envolait, comme chimère entre ses doigts.

**Rodney :** - Où est Sheppard ! S'écria McKay pour couvrir les bruits de P90.

**Teyla **: (_criant)_ Juste derrière nous, il nous couvre, actionnez la porte !

Le canadien resta interdit un instant. Les couvrir ? A lui tout seul ? Il était fou…il allait y laisser sa vie ! Son cœur s'accéléra ! John ne pouvait pas les laisser, il n'avait pas le droit ! Rodney fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de Ronon.

**Ronon **: - McKay ! Hurla-t-il.

**Rodney :** _(Réagissant)_ – Heu…Oui, fit-il en secouant la tête.

Et d'une main tremblante, il commença à actionner le DHD. Au moment où il allait appuyer sur le bouton central, un hurlement le figea…Cette voix…c'était Sheppard. Lentement, tel un automate, il se retourna. Ce qu'il vit le figea sur place.

Sheppard, à genoux, l'épaule et la jambe en sang, ainsi offert aux tirs ennemis. Rodney le vit tourner la tête dans leur direction, son visage était grave, ravagé et son regard malicieux reflétait une profonde douleur. Cependant, sa bouche forma d'autres mots que ce que reflétait le fond de son regard.

**John : -** Foutez…Foutez le camp ! Parvint-il à articuler.

Juste avant que d'autres tirs ne l'atteignent, faisant fermer brièvement les yeux de McKay. Son corps vacilla quelques secondes, avant de tomber lourdement au sol, face contre terre, son regard tourné vers la porte des étoiles. Ce majestueux anneau, qui l'avait amené dans une autre galaxie, et qui venait de lui prendre la vie…

Le regard de Rodney se porta sur le corps inerte de John et la dernière image qu'il garda de lui, fut l'étincelle de vie qui venait de disparaître de ses yeux verts.

A suivre…. Un petit com ?


End file.
